By Your Side
by poeticgrace
Summary: When his entire world is falling apart, she's the only one who could save him. JARLY story that takes place two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Morgan laid his head against the cool surface of the wood table in the holding room at the Port Charles Police Department. Closing his eyes, he let the events of the past 24 hours wash over him, covering his body with a blanket of insecurity. Outside the door, he knew that Durant was watching him. Being put on display like a caged animal in the zoo only fueled Jason's anger. Even he knew that he was near boiling point, and as he sat alone in the room, he feared that nothing would stop him once he finally did break.

Images of Emily and Sonny flashed through his mind. Betrayal and anger had quickly eclipsed any rationality he still had left. For as long as he could remember, he had been loyal to Sonny. Like a brother, he had stood by him when no one else would or could. Every day, he put his life on the line for Sonny, and he had only ever asked for two things in return. As Jason remembered his sister and best friend together once again, he realized that Sonny had broken both of the promises. And both times, it had caused him his family.

Sam had tried to protect Jason, talking him down from the angry high time and time again. She couldn't understand, and part of Jason knew that. Never seeing Sonny in that state, she didn't realize how bad it could be when he became lost in himself. Only Carly and Jason could handle Sonny at that point, and even then, they had to wait it out. Part of him felt bad for how he had treated Sam, but mostly, he felt betrayed. Betrayed that she had made a decision for him, knowing that it was against his wishes and angry that she had sided with Sonny over him. As he sat alone in the room, he felt like there was no one on his side.

Usually so stoic and reserved, even Jason was surprised at his outbursts over the situation. He had yelled at Emily and Sam, causing them both to break down in tears. Wanting to regret his actions but feeling them to be justified, Jason was confused. The anger and confusion meshed together, resulting in a slow and steady stream of tears. So caught up in his emotions, he did not hear the soft knock on the door.

"Oh, Jase," she whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Jason looked up at her, tears shining in his icy blue eyes. He lifted his hands to wipe them away but the cuffs prevented him from completing the task. Slowly making her way around the table, she brushed them away with her thumb. Still, the tears prevailed as she weaved her way between his cuffed arms. His hands resting on her waist, Jason buried his head into her shoulder. Inhaling the soft scent of lavender, he allowed the tears to fall freely, knowing that she would just let him feel it out. Finally, he gathered himself and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Carly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jase, everything you're feeling right now, I'm feeling too," she told him as she cupped his strong face in her hands. Leaning in closer, she laid a gentle kiss on his forehead to reassure him. "I am so angry at Sonny. Despite what everyone else will think, this isn't about me. I know that he feels like he should have the right to love whoever he wants, and under most circumstance, I would agree with him. But with Emily, it has the potential to ruin so many lives. The boys, you, my family, could all get blown apart because of his selfishness."

"I've tried to tell him that so many times. I've tried to make them both understand. Sonny is going to hurt her; there is no question about it. I know he'd never intentionally hurt her, but when he goes inside himself, there's not stopping it. You know how that is as well as I do," he replied.

Carly nodded. "The boys saw, Jase. I had to lie to the boys because they could never understand. Michael kept asking why the media would say that his aunt is his dad's girlfriend. How do you respond to that?"

"Dammit," he grunted in frustration. "I need to get out of here. I need to go see the boys, I need to help you make things okay for them. I need to deal with Emily, and I need to make my intentions clear to Sonny. There is so much I need to do, but instead, Sam and Sonny decided to leave me in here."

"That's why I'm here," she said with a smile. "Justus is on his way back."

"Thank you so much, Carly. As soon as I get out of here, I'll go with you to talk to the boys. If Sonny is not going to put them first, I will make certain that you and I do our best to make everything as normal as possible for them. I don't know how I am going to get through this…"

"We'll get through this like we do everything, we'll get through it together. As much as I hate to say it, Jase, we may not have any control over what Sonny and Emily do. They're only thinking about each other right now, and they can't see the bigger picture. Emily's a dreamer, she thinks she can fix Sonny and that their love will be enough to sustain them. Sonny wants to see only the good, and he can find hope in Emily. I know you want to protect her, but what if you can't?"

"It's not just about her. Yes, I want to protect my little sister from something that she doesn't understand. I know that she thinks that she does, but she doesn't. But, I also want to protect Sonny. If he goes there and something happens to her, he'll never be able to forgive himself. And I'm not sure that I would be able to forgive him either. Carly, if something happened to her, I would kill him. We both know that. And then, I think about what that would do to the boys and to you. I couldn't stand to hurt you or the boys."

"I know, sweetie," she said gently, moving back into his arms to hold him. Pulling back slightly, Carly looked at him intently. "We both know that Sonny is going to do whatever he wants to do, regardless of how it is going to impact anyone. I always say that Sonny is a good father, but right now, he is not putting his children first. And he has disregarded everything that you have given him, and that makes me almost as angry. You never even ask him for anything."

"I've asked him for two things in my entire life, and he has failed me both times."

"They're going to be together, and the only way I know how to keep this away from the boys is to walk away. I don't want to keep them from Sonny, but maybe it's the best thing for them. I will not allow them to witness the eventual breakdown of their aunt and their father. I will not let Emily prance around, preaching to my boys about how this could ever be right. I have to stay away from it, and I have to keep the boys away from it. And I think you should walk away from it, too."

"I can't…"

"I know you have loyalties and responsibilities, but they only seem to matter to you at this point. I know that you love them both, but for your own sanity, you can't be around it either, Jase. More than anything, I just want to protect you from everything right now. You're so worried about keeping everyone else safe, but what about you? I want to make sure that you're okay."

"I know that I can't keep Emily out of this, as much as I want to. I hate that they are forcing me to choose. I'll never be okay with the fact that I have to walk away from them, but for my own good, I don't really see any choice. Right now, as long as the boys and you are okay, I'll be fine."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't want to talk about Sam right now," he said icily, avoiding her glaze.

Carly knew enough not to press the issue. Looking past Jason, she spotted to Justus having a heated argument with her father outside the door. "Justus is here."

"It's about time. Can you get him?"

"Sure," she replied. Just as she reached the door, Carly looked back over her shoulder. "When was the other time he failed you?"

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Jason and Carly were tucked safely in the back of the limo. Justus had worked quickly, using precedent and a lack of evidence to easily secure his release. Jason had tried to convince Carly to leave the station, fully confident that a line of press was waiting outside to question them both. However, stubborn as always, she had insisted leaving with him. He had put himself between her and the press, shielding her from the angry buzz of the reporters. Managing to remain calm, neither of them said a word until they were a few blocks from the PCPD. Finally, Jason looked over at Carly. He could tell that she was lost in her own thoughts, silently plotting out a plan that was sure to fail.

"No plans, Carly," he said softly.

She smiled at him wryly. "You know me too well. If you're not going to follow my plan, then we need to come up with something together. What are we going to tell the boys?"

"We're going to tell them they're going on a trip. I had Justus call Bobbie, and she is going to take them out of town for a week. Lucas is going to go with her to help out, and I will send a couple guys to watch over them," he told her.

"I don't know if I can stand for them to be gone that long. Where are you sending them?"

"Sonny is not the only one with an island. They'll be able to play on the beach, swim, just have fun and be kids. And when the week is over, we'll fly down there to spend a few days with them. I need a week to figure this out, and I don't want to have to worry about the boys seeing or hearing anything. When I've got this all figured out, they're going to need us to be there for them. Both of us."

"Why can't I go down there with them?"

"I need you here, Carly. That's hard for me to admit because I like to pretend that I don't need anyone, but I need you right now. You're the only one who is on my side right now, and I'm going to need you to yell at me when I can't get calmed down. And I will probably yell and fight back, but I know that you won't back down."

"Never," she replied mischievously with a glint in her eye.

The car came to an abrupt stop in front of Carly's cottage. Jason slipped out of the sleek black car and held the door open for Carly. She mustered a small smile as he followed her into the house. Inside, the boys were sprawled out on the couch. Leticia was reading them something from a book, but she lost their attention as soon as they saw Jason.

"Jason!" the boys yelled in unison, scrambling toward him haphazardly.

"Hey guys," he said with a laugh as he hugged them both. "What about your mom?"

The boys each hugged Carly, and then quickly returned their attention to Jason. "Where you been?"

"Oh, I just to help your mom with some stuff," he said, hating that he had to lie to the boys. "So, how would you like to go on a trip?"

"To where?" Michael asked.

"My island."

"Are you and Mom coming too?"

"Eventually, but first, you're going to go down there with Grandma Bobbie, Uncle Lucas and Leticia. Then, your mom and I will fly in to spend a few days with you two before we all come home."

"Why can't you and Mommy come?" Morgan asked innocently.

Jason looked at Carly. Tiny silver tears had formed in the corner of her eyes. He winced at her obvious pain. "Mommy and I need to take care of a few things, and then we'll have all the time in the world to spend with our two favorite people in the entire world."

"Okay," Michael relented. "I guess we should go pack. C'mon, Morgan."

The boys disappeared up the stairs with Leticia in toe. Jason waited until they were out of earshot before looking at Carly questioningly. Tears had started to escape from her covered eyes. He quickly shortened the distance between them and enveloped her in his embrace. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard."

"That's not why I am crying," she murmered as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I am crying because this is the right thing to do. And I am crying because their father will never put us first the way that you do. He'll never think to protect them from this like you have. He'll never love them, us, the way that you do."


	4. Chapter 4

"_He'll never love them, us, the way that you do."_

The words resounded in Jason's head as he made his way back toward the penthouse. After escorting Carly home from the airport, he decided that he probably better go home. He still hadn't spoken to Sam since he had yelled at her at the PCPD, and he knew that he would have hell to pay. As he watched the lights pass him by outside the tinted window, he had the distinct feeling that he should care more than he actually did.

Taking his time once they had arrived in front of Harborview Towers, Jason dreaded facing his fiancée. Things with Sam hadn't been the same in months, since before the virus if he wanted to be truly honest. There had been a time when he would have fought back with Sam, but now, he felt himself going inside of himself. With so much going on, the last thing he wanted to have to worry about was hurting her feelings. Finding out that Alexis was her biological mother had only put more strain on the situation, and Jason wasn't sure how much either of them could take.

"Hey," Sam said, her raspy tone only grating on his nerves further.

"Hi," he greeted her shortly.

"Are you home for the night?"

Jason nodded. "I'm going to stay down here, play some pool and do some thinking. I need to make some decisions about a few things."

"I can keep you company."

"That's okay, you should get some sleep."

"Jason, please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Sam."

"But I love you," she whimpered.

"Do you really? I was unaware that doing the exact opposite of what I told you I wanted meant that you loved me," he scoffed. "Saying that you love me used to be enough, but it's not anymore. Things have changed."

"How have things changed? It's still you and me."

"Exactly, Sam, it's you and me. It's not us."

"Don't say that," she said inaudibly.

"There used to be a time when the first thing I would have wanted to do was hold you. No matter how much we fought or how angry I was with you, it somehow made everything better," he told her. "You know what my first inclination was tonight? I wanted to take Carly home and be with the boys. I wanted to take care of them, make sure that the three of them knew that there was someone out there who would put them first, give them the stability, love and support that they deserve. When I should have been with you, everything in me was screaming that I needed to be with them. If that's not a sign that things are over between us, Sam, I don't know what is."

"Maybe I should go upstairs. You're still upset, and it's making you say things that you don't mean."

"Sam, as much as I know that this is going to hurt you, I do mean it. I just put Michael and Morgan on a plane to get them away from everything. Carly wanted to go, but I couldn't let her. I needed her to stay here for me because she is the only thing keeping me from going over the edge. Not Emily, not Sonny, not you. When everyone else was worried about what I would do to them, she was worried about what they were doing to me. While you were all thinking that this was about me just trying to protect Emily from Sonny, she got that it was about protecting Sonny from me as well as protecting the boys and Carly from the entire situation. When we talked about it, she asked about you."

"And how do I factor in here?"

"You know that I don't lie, it's not who I am. I might askew the truth for the boys, but other than that, I believe in total and utter honesty. And when I looked at my life tonight, you didn't factor into my actions. In fact, you didn't even cross my mind. I wanted to kill myself because you are the one that should count the most because I vowed that I would spend the rest of my life with you. It's not normal for someone to disregard you the way that I did tonight. I feel guilty about that because it's not right. You deserve better than what I can give you."

"You're wrong, honey. What you have to offer is everything. I understand about tonight because you were worried about them. I didn't factor in because this doesn't impact me the way that it does everyone else in your life."

"What I have to offer isn't yours to take, Sam, don't you get that? It already lies somewhere else," he stated matter-of-factly.

Shock consumed Sam's tiny frame. "What does that mean?"

"Carly and the boys, they already have all of me. Always have, always will."

"You really do mean that," she whispered. At that moment, Sam wished she didn't know Jason as well as she did because then she could make herself believe that there was still hope. As she studied his face, she gathered that Jason had finally figured out what she had always known but believed he would never realize. Jason was in love with Carly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jason was no closer to feeling any sort of relief over the situation. With things between him and Sam at an impasse and his relationships with Emily and Sonny in shambles, he was sure of very little these days. The only thing he knew for certain was that every move he would make in the next week would be for Carly, Michael and Morgan. He felt that as long as he worked to protect them, he would somehow come out okay on the other end. As he sipped his cup of coffee leaning over the morning edition of the _Port Charles Herald_ at the counter, his cell phone rang out shrilly from the other room.

"Good morning," he said softly to the woman on the other end.

"G'mornin'," Carly replied lazily. She still hadn't managed to crawl out of bed and as she stretched her long legs beneath the satin sheets, she wished that she didn't have to at all. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I've been up all night thinking about it. Well, not just doing that," he said.

"I don't need any sordid details of your love life," she told him bitterly.

"That's not what I meant, Carly. Sam and I broke up last night."

"Oh, Jase. I'm sorry."

"Like you ever really cared for Sam," he said with a slight laugh. "It's been coming for a long time, and I don't think that either of us were really shocked all that much if we were honest. But anyhow, enough about that, let's talk about today. What do you say to breakfast at Kelly's?"

"I say that I don't want to get out of this bed, but that I will meet you there in an hour. Are you really going to let me in on this?"

"Not everything, you know that I can't do that. Some of this is still business, but the important stuff, I will make sure that you know that."

"That's all I'm asking. See you soon," she said before hanging up.

Jason pushed the red button to end the call and sat the phone on the table in front of him. Seconds later, the phone rang again. This time, the caller was Sonny. Anger suddenly pulsated through his veins, and everything in Jason screamed for him to answer the phone. However, images of the Carly and the boys flashed in his mind, and he ignored the call. Another call soon followed, this one from Emily. Once again, he ignored the call.

Over an hour later, Jason sat sipping a cup of coffee at a corner table. He sat facing the door, not wanting to miss Carly the second she walked into the quaint cafe. Finally, in her usual fashionably late manner, she glided into Kelly's. He rose to meet her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Holding on to her for just a moment too long, Jason felt her body relax in his embrace. Something had been off when she walked through the door, but as he held her, he felt the strain melt away from them both.

"Nice to see you," he whispered into her ear as he let go.

She smiled at him brightly, her eyes shining. Once they were seated across from each other, Carly signaled to Mike for a cup of coffee. Delivering a hot cup of straight java, Mike and Carly talked animatedly for a few moments about the boys. After promising to bring them by for a visit once they returned, Mike happily retreated for his post behind the counter. Jason enjoyed watching Carly interact with Mike; there was something about the way her face lit up whenever anyone mentioned Michael or Morgan.

"Sorry about that," she apologized briefly before turning her attention back to Jason. "What's up? Have you talked to either of them?"

Jason shook his head. "No, they both called this morning after I spoke to you, though. I ignored their calls, I'm just not ready to talk to either of them right now. I know what I have to do, Carly, I'm just not sure that I am going to like myself too much when it's all over."

Carly covered Jason's hand with her own. "Tell me what you can."

"Sonny isn't taking care of business. I have to make a move against him to make sure that we don't go under. His attention is everywhere except where it needs to be, and everyone is suffering. Focusing all his energy on Emily puts Sonny at a disadvantage and it puts everyone that we love in danger. He'll hate me once I do it, but I honestly can't worry about that. He has been ordering me around for weeks, not listening to what I have to say about Manny or anything else. If he wants to put himself in danger, there is nothing I can do about it. And as much as I hate to admit it, if Emily wants to stand by his side, there's nothing I can do there either. But I will be damned if I let Sonny put you, the boys, even me at risk."

"Okay," Carly replied carefully. "What do you need me to do?"

"The next few days are going to be tense, and more than anything, I need you to stay safe. Have a guard with you at all times, and try to stay home as much as possible. The hotel is off limits, there are too many places to hide and too many people crawling around," he explained. "And I may ask for your help with Emily. I don't want to talk to Sonny about this with her around, even if she isn't in the room. Things between he and I might escalate quickly, and this is the one thing I can do to protect her from our lifestyle."

"Our lifestyle..." Carly began. "You know something, Jase? People have asked me how I can say this life is okay for me but not Emily. Honestly, I don't know anymore. I just know that once you choose this life for yourself, you can't walk away. You pretend that you can, that you leave everything behind you, but something keeps you forever tethered to it. For me, it's the boys. And you."

"I wish it didn't have to be like this for you."

"Don't wish that, Jase. When I look at the boys, I thank God that I chose this lifestyle every day. Without it, I wouldn't have them. If I had to go through every single thing in my life to get here, I would do it all over again. And when I look at you, I know that I made the right decision. Having you three in my life makes up for anything bad that could ever happen."

Jason entwined his fingers with Carly's. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it," she giggled. "We really will get through this."

"I know that now," he said, nodding his head. "With you, I could get through anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Kelly's, Emily watched her brother as he talked to his best friend. For the first time in weeks, Jason appeared to be calm and even happy. She knew that any interruption from her would only break his content mood, and with everything she had put him through, that was the last thing she wanted to do. His face lit up at something Carly said, as he threw his head back to laugh. She watched them for a few more minutes until her phone vibrated from her handbag.

"Hey," she said tenderly as she answered Sonny's call.

"Where are you?"

"At Kelly's, I came to find Jason. Sam called me first thing this morning, they broke up. I wanted to make sure that he's okay. He's here with Carly."

"That can't be good," Sonny replied worriedly on the other end of the line. Just as he spoke those words, Jason looked through the window and spotted her. Emily tried to turn her head quickly, hoping that he wouldn't notice that it was her. Turning back slowly, she watched as Jason leaned over the table and whispered something in Carly's ear. Carly turned, looking to where she was positioned outside the restaurant. With Sonny still on the line, Emily could only stare back.

"I have to go," Emily told Sonny as Carly made her way to the door. "I love you."

"Isn't that precious?" Carly remarked snidely as Jason followed her out.

"Hey, Jase," Emily tried. He remained silent, barely even managing to acknowledge her presence by looking at her.

Carly looked at Jason and then at Emily. "Now really isn't the time, Emily," she told her softly. She knew that Jason was close to the edge, and Carly wanted to get them both out of there as quickly as possible.

"Carly, I don't think you speak for my brother," Emily spat.

Jason started to say something, but Carly quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. "No," she insisted. "Go get in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said to her, turning away from Emily to keep the conversation as private as possible.

Carly reached for his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and a wave of calm swept over him. "Emily, just watch your step, okay?" Carly told the young woman kindly, hoping that she would take heed of her warning.

Emily's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Is that a threat, Carly? Sonny and I are together, and we love each other. You are nothing but a jealous, hateful bitch."

Still gripping Carly's hand tightly, Jason looked pointedly at his sister. "Do not talk to her that way. You can't respect her, and you obviously don't respect me. Carly wasn't threatening you, she was warning you because she knows what is ahead. Better than anyone in the world, she knows what life with Sonny is like. We've all tried warning you, and I'm tired of it. If you think you can save Sonny and that your love will be enough to sustain you both, then you go right ahead. I'm done trying save you, Em."

"Jase, you're my brother. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you," she cried.

"You are my sister and I will always love you. Even if I can't accept your decisions, that will never change. I just can't watch you do this to your life anymore. Goodbye, Emily."

Without another word or look, Jason strode by his sister calmly. Emily watched them walk away, collapsing as soon as they turned the corner. Reaching for her cell phone once again, she silently prayed that Sonny was worth it. She knew that he was all she had now.

As soon as they were out of view, Jason stopped and leaned against the brick building. Covering his face with his hands, he allowed the tears to finally come. Carly stood back for a moment or two, allowing himself to feel all the emotions he had fought to suppress. Finally, she walked over to where he was still leaning and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he just let himself feel out the moment as she pressed her face into his chest. Sighing, Carly finally pulled back. Searching his blue eyes, Carly saw a jumble of sadness, anger and confusion. And a glint of something else, a glimmer of hope and warmth. Standing on her tiptoes, she took his face in her hands. And then, leaning against Port Charles' most popular eatery, Carly kissed her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly looked at Jason as they broke this kiss, unsure of what her next words should be. Should she acknowledge what happened or pretend as though nothing had occurred? "So, I talked to Morgan and Michael on the way here."

"Did you just kiss me?" Jason laughed, his hands still tangled in her hair.

She returned his laugh and nodded silently. Burning blue into brown, Jason gazed at her intensely, taking Carly to a whole different place as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Across town, Sonny Corinthos stared darkly at the water. A knock interrupted her concentration on the shadows dancing below. "Mr. C, Miss Quartermaine is here to see you."

"Let her in," Sonny ordered.

"Sonny," Emily murmured as she flew into his arms. Holding her tightly, Sonny kissed her briefly. Her body still shaking from the encounter with Jason and Carly at Kelly's, Emily tried to force herself to calm down.

"You saw him," Sonny told her knowingly. "How'd it go? What happened?"

"Everything is different now, Sonny. There's no going back. Everything everyone told me would happen is happening," she sighed as she threw herself on the couch. "The icy, indifferent man that everyone believes Jason to be is the person I just talked to. And Carly was with him, telling me to watch my step."

"Carly was with Jason?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what is going on between them, but something is definitely going on. He broke up with Sam."

"Everything is falling apart," Sonny replied, covering his face with his hands. Anger started to boil at the surface as he made his way toward the living room bar. Pouring himself a scotch, he continued. "I have to deal with this."

"This is going to end with you or Jason getting killed, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, it's his. He needs to figure out a way to deal with this, or I will do it for him," Sonny said coldly. "He is not going to hurt you."

"Don't do anything, please. I couldn't stand to lose either of you," Emily pleaded.

"I have to do what I have to do to protect what is mine. You, my children, Mike, that's what matters to me now. Jason made his choice, and if Carly is on his side, she made hers too."

"Say what you want about Jason, but you know that you'd never let Carly get hurt. You are connected to her by Michael and Morgan, and I know that you don't want your sons to lose their mother."

"I would give up my life for Carly because of our boys, but her loyalty lies with Jason. It always has, no matter what we shared between us. As much as she loved me, she always loved Jason more. And I hate to admit it, but I was always jealous of that. No matter how loyal he was to me, I knew that if he had to choose, he would pick her. When I had no one else, they had each other. Until you," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'm telling you now, things are about to change," Sonny warned. "I don't know what is going to go down, but this is your last chance to walk away. If you leave now, you can repair your relationship with Jason."

"I won't live a lie, Sonny. I am in love with you, and I won't apologize for it. As much as I wish that I didn't have to choose, I do. And I choose us."


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later, Jason stood alone in the warehouse office. The remnants of his business partnership had been packed away neatly in boxes. He scanned the tiny room one last time, taking it all in. He knew that once he shut off the light and locked the door behind him, there really would be no turning back. A shiny object on the corner of his desk caught his eye. In a sterling silver frame was a photograph of Carly and the boys he had taken a few months back during Michael's school carnival. They had walked around for hours that night, the boys caught up in the lights and crowd and the adults caught up in the pure splendor in their eyes. Standing next to the grand carousel, they had posed while Jason snapped a quick photo with his new digital camera. Running his finger over their faces, he knew once and for all that he was doing the right thing. Wrapping it lovingly in a soft cloth, he tucked it on top of the final box.

Men followed Jason in to carry out the parcels, silent and strong in their movement. No one spoke a word as box after box was taken from the office until only one remained. Jason nodded at the last guard as he left, indicating that he needed a moment alone. He looked over the room one final time, picked up the box with the frame and left the office, warehouse, business and Sonny behind. As he placed the box on the floorboard of the waiting limo, Jason didn't look back. Instead, he only thought, _"It's over."_

As the car made its way along the coastline road, Jason pulled his phone from his pocket. Dialing quickly, he waited for Carly to pick up on the other end. "It's done."

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"As much as I can be, I'm sure I'm doing the right thing now. There's no going back, but for some strange reason, I don't want to go back to the way things were before," he told her. "Guess what I found before I left."

"I have no idea, what did you find?"

"That picture from the carnival."

"That was a good night," she sighed dreamily. Jason knew by her tone that she was remembering the same things he had recounted in his mind minutes before.

"Yes, it was," he replied back. "I promise that we have many, many more nights like those before us."

"And you never break a promise."

"When will I see you?"

"When can you get here?" she asked cheekily.

"I have some business to take care of first, but I will come as soon as that's taken care of. Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good. I'll cook."

"No, you won't," Jason laughed. "We'll go out someplace nice. I'll even where a suit for you."

"A suit?" she said with emphasis, recognizing the rarity of such an event.

"Despite everything, today was an amazing day. And I want to celebrate that with you."

They spoke for a few more minutes, agreeing that Jason would pick her up promptly at seven. Jason vowed to himself that no matter what happened the rest of the day, he was going to make that date. He had been waiting for seven years for the opportunity to tell Carly everything he had long struggled to suppress, and he was not going to let Sonny or Emily take that away from either of them.

As the car pulled up outside Sonny's sprawling estate, Jason noticed Emily's silver sports car in the driveway. Jason groaned as he had hoped that she would be at the Quartermaines' or General Hospital. Even with her there, he knew what had to be done. He wasn't in a position to protect her anymore, and she had said over and over how much she wanted to be a part of Sonny's life. Just as Carly had had to learn all those years ago, Emily was about to learn what life with Sonny was like. Jason was only sorry that it had to be at the hands of her brother.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sonny, we need to talk," Jason said, brushing past where Max was posted outside the living room. Emily was sitting next to Sonny on the couch, looking over his shoulder as they read a newspaper together. He only glanced at her briefly, but he could easily read the fear in her dewy eyes.

"Emily, can you give us a moment?" Sonny asked, turning to her.

The men watched as Emily disappeared upstairs. "You can't come barging in here like that, Jason. Emily and I are together, and eventually, you are going to walk in on something you don't like."

"No, I won't," he insisted evenly, looking Sonny in the eyes. "I won't be coming here any more after this. As of this moment, our partnership is dissolved. I am walking away from everything. The business, the friendship, the family…it's all gone."

"How can you do this?"

"You did this, Sonny. You made the choice. I told you at every turn what would happen, and you still made the choice. You chose to be with Emily rather than your family. I wasn't enough to convince you. Carly wasn't enough to get through to you. Even your children couldn't do it. If you won't protect them and put them first, I will."

"I love my children, I am their father. It is my job to protect them. If you are walking away from me, you're walking away from them. I won't allow you to see them," he spat hatefully.

Jason scoffed. "You might control your little business empire and maybe you control Emily now, but you certainly don't control Carly. You never did. You know that she would never keep the boys from me. As much as you are their father, Sonny, so am I. You know it, and I know it. Carly loves me, and she wants me to be in their life. Her and the boys are my only family, and other than Bobbie and Lucas, they're all she has too."

"You and Carly are a family now? What, are you going to be with her?"

Jason didn't answer, he only stared blankly at his former friend. "I came to tell you that it's over. I don't want to be a part of your life anymore, and other than through the boys, I won't be. If Emily ever needs me, I will always be there. I'm not going to come after you; the violence ends today for me. Unless Emily or my family are hurt, I shouldn't see where that would be a problem. But, let this be a warning: If you hurt Carly or Michael or Morgan or Emily, I will kill you. And I will have no qualms about it."

Jason didn't say another word as he left the mansion. From her place at the top of the dark staircase, Emily had heard every word spoken between her brother and lover. She had never seen Jason so cold, and as she watched him walk away, she knew that he was serious. Deadly serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Promptly at 7 p.m., Jason knocked nervously on Carly's heavy mahogany door. Fitted in a charcoal grey suit and baby blue shirt, he felt only slightly uncomfortable without his standard uniform of jeans, t-shirt and leather coat. He could hear Carly's heels clacking on the marble floor as she made her way to the foyer. As the door swung open slowly, Jason felt all the air escape out of his lungs. In a strapless periwinkle gown, she was the image of breathtaking, all-encompassing beauty.

"Wow," he gasped, still looking her over.

Carly smiled at Jason's obvious reaction, indulging in having every ounce of his attention on her. She twirled slowly, letting the night's breeze flare her skirt. Turning back to him, she really looked at him for the first time since she opened the door. She had to admit, he wasn't the only one at a lost for breath. "You, too."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Carly turned her face deliberately, crashing her crimson lips against his. After a moment, Jason pulled away and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied formally before laughing.

On the other side of Port Charles, Sonny stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Dressed in a white tuxedo, he had plans to take Emily to her favorite restaurant to help boost her spirits. He paced nervously until she finally started the short journey down the steps. Locking eyes with her, Sonny enjoyed the sight of his beautiful girlfriend making her way toward him.

"Nice dress," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her once she had finally reached him.

Emily blushed as she smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of the train of her long crimson dress. "Thank you for the dress, I love it. And you don't look so bad yourself."

Sonny nodded in appreciation as he retrieved a long velvet box from his pocket. Holding it in front of her, he replied, "For you."

"When did you have time to get this?" she said with an exasperated smile. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, open it."

Emily flipped the box open to reveal a ruby and diamond bracelet set in platinum. "Oh," she gasped, amazed at the elegance of the piece. Offering her wrist, Sonny gently clasped the bracelet around her delicate arm. "Thank you," she said finally, pressing her lips to his passionately.

"You're welcome," he told her. "And there is more to come, the night is still young." Leading her out of the mansion, Sonny helped Emily into the limousine.

From differing sides of town, two limousines made their way toward the same destination on a warm night. Each caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, four people were about to come crashing together in a single life altering moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Carly's face lit up as the sleek black car pulled in front of the restaurant. Jason was thrilled at her response, glad to know that he could still so easily please her. Swinging his lanky out of the car, he proudly escorted her inside the plush eatery. Once inside, the maître d' seated them at the best table in the house, hidden from the rest of the crowd in a dark corner.

"This is perfect, Jase," Carly said with a smile once they were finally alone.

"You deserve a perfect night. I know that this has been hard on you, too. Everyone has been worried about Emily, Sonny, the boys and me, but I know that this impacts you just as much as everyone else," he told her caringly.

She looked down on her hands, folded in front of her on the table. "It has. I wish that it didn't have to be like this, but all things considered, it has to be. Sonny is going to hate us both by the time this is finished."

"If you think it's best for the boys and you, I can stay away."

"No!" she said immediately, a little louder than she had intended. "I would never keep you out of their lives, let alone my own. We need you, Jase."

"I need you, too, Carly," he confessed as he reached for her hand.

Carly watched as he intricately weaved their fingers together until they became so entangled that she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. "It's about time you realized that."

Looking at her again, Jason took a deep breath and prayed that with his next words would come courage and relief. "I need to tell you something."

Meanwhile, Sonny and Emily were walking up the same path that Carly and Jason had traversed minutes before. Her arm through his, Sonny appreciated the beautiful sight that he and Emily made as a couple. Beside him, Emily felt proud to be on the arm of one of Port Charles' wealthiest and most powerful men, quite content that they were finally sharing their love in public. Walking inside, they came face to face with the same waiter who had just seated Jason and Carly.

"I need your best table, Raul," Sonny demanded politely.

"I will seat you in the back right corner, Mr. Corinthos."

"We want the other table, the one on the left side," Sonny retorted.

"Someone else is already seated there, sir. I am sorry."

Emily placed her hand on Sonny's arm. "It's okay, I don't care we sit. I'm just happy to be here with you."

He nodded stiffly at her and then glanced at the maître d'. "The table will be fine."

"Thank you, sir. Right this way," the head waiter said as he led the couple toward the back.

Once they entered the VIP dining room, Sonny spotted them immediately. His ex-wife and his ex-best friend were seated across from each other at the table he had tried to get moments before. Their hands intertwined between them, he could tell right away that the conversation was serious. Looking at each other, it was easy to see that no one else in the world existed right now for Jason and Carly. He watched as she said something, causing him to laugh. Then, he replied something back, and she leaned in slightly, never breaking their stare.

"How's this, Mr. Corinthos?" Raul said, his arms out to display the table.

Sonny flinched at Raul's booming voice. Jason and Carly turned at once, suddenly realizing who else was in the room. Emily alternated glancing between Sonny, Jason and Carly. Carly, gripping Jason's hand so tightly that her knuckles at her turned white, looked at Sonny for a millisecond before looking to Jason cautiously. Jason and Sonny only looked at each other, their faces stony and posed.

"Carly, Jason," Emily greeted politely, breaking the palpable tension that had overtaken the room.

Neither Carly nor Jason said anything. Carly loosened her grip slightly, realizing that she needed to relax. However, Jason had something else in mind because as soon as her hold became lighter, his became that more intense. She could tell that he was struggling with the anger, so she did the only thing she could. Over and over, she stroked his hand with her free thumb while the two men continued to stare at each other. Finally, Jason spoke up.

"I think you should find somewhere else to eat. It would be more comfortable for us all."

Sonny grinned cockily. "Emily and I just want to enjoy a romantic meal. If it makes you uncomfortable, you leave."

"No, it's fine. We're all adults," Carly ventured as Jason stood up. Her hand his the table with a loud thud as he let go and walked to where Sonny still stood. Emily had seated herself, hoping that Sonny would take the hint and join her.

"This has gone far enough, Sonny," Jason roared, stopping so that there was only a few feet between them.

"No, you've gone far enough," Sonny spat hatefully.

The two men continued to argue, taking a step toward each other with each sentence. Finally, realizing exactly where the altercation was about to go, Carly as on her feet and between the two men. She looked at Emily, who was cowered at the table. She had to roll her eyes to herself, the girl truly had no idea what she was getting herself into. Turning her back to her ex-husband, she looked at Jason pleadingly.

"Jason." He remained silent, looking over her head at Sonny. "Jason Morgan, look at me." Still no response, only his customary blank stare. "Stop it, Jason." Carly was becoming frustrated, knowing that he was going into another world where he couldn't hear her. "Jase, please, stop," she cried. The tone in her voice sparked something in Jason, his eyes dropping to meet hers.

"Carly?"

"Jase, please take me home. Take me home to the penthouse," she said, not daring to break their stare.

"The penthouse?" Sonny yelled.

Carly ignored her ex-husband. Grabbing Jason's hand, she asked him again. He only nodded, visibly shaken that he had went into such a dark place. Carly gathered their things quickly, never letting go of his hand for a single second. Once they were securely in the car, she told the driver to wait a moment before pulling away. Putting up the window between them, she crawled to where Jason was staring out the window. She reached up and physically turned his head until he was look at her. Leaning in, she gave him a sensual kiss. Jason quickly deepened the kiss, pulling her onto his lap. Breathless, she finally pulled away from him.

"Take me home to the penthouse," she whispered.

Without taking his eyes off her, Jason pushed the intercom button to speak to the driver. "Milo, to the penthouse. There will only be one stop tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Jason used his ankle to push the car door shut as Carly pulled him quickly toward the penthouse. Inside the elevator, he pushed Carly against the wall and continued what she had started in the limo. She sighed softly in pleasure as he placed a trail of light kisses across her collarbone and back up to her slightly swollen lips. As the doors opened outside the penthouse, they raced to the door like children, eager to restart the passionate action once they were out of the views of the ominous guards.

Carly looked at Jason in anticipation as he shut the door behind them. He leaned against the door, returning her stare, as she slowly sauntered toward him. When she was a few feet away, Jason grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, hungry to feel her body against him once again. He lifted her and turned them around so that she was now the one pressed against the door. Her legs wrapped around his muscular torso, they continued to make out like two teenagers for a few more minutes until Jason made the short trek upstairs.

Outside his bedroom, he sat her on the floor and looked up at her. He could see the eagerness in her eyes, reading just how much she wanted what was about to happen. His eyes reflected the same sentiments as he reached for her hand. Slowing things down so that they could enjoy the moment, he led her into the bedroom they had shared all those years before.

When Sam had left, he had removed all signs of her from his life, including the bed linens. Instead, he had replaced them with his favorite faded blue sheets, the same ones from Jake's he had made love to Carly on numerous times before. She noticed the sheets and smiled brightly at him, leaning in to initiate a kiss. Falling deeper and deeper into the embrace, Jason danced them back toward the bed until she fell against the soft sheets. Tumbling down next to her, he peered into her eyes, asking the one question that he felt he needed to voice before he could be absolutely certain.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

Carly buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell of soap and leather that had always symbolized Jason for her. "Yes."

Pulling her back so that he could look into her chocolate eyes, Jason replied, "I am so in love with you, Carly."

"You're it, Jase."

And with that, their bodies came crashing together. Perfectly in synch, their movements were gentle and loving in the beginning and feverish and passionate in the end. Once it was over, Carly laid her head on his bare chest, lightly tracing her fingers up and down his arm. Jason stroked her hair, his eyes drooping heavily until he fell into the first peaceful sleep he had had in weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmmmm," Carly moaned the next morning, stretching her long legs beneath the soft sheets. Beside her, Jason had woken from his deep slumber hours before, taking advantage of the peaceful time he had to simply watch his beautiful best friend sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmered, dropping an affection kiss on her bare wrist.

"Morning," she countered, looking up at him. Only pure joy shone in her eyes at that moment, and Jason took silent pleasure in knowing that he put it there.

"Let's call the boys. I know you wanted to last night before, ya know…"

"Do I ever," she laughed softly. "Where's my phone?"

Her cell phone, still buried in her clutch purse, had gone off half a dozen times, the special tone indicating that it was Sonny. Contemplating whether or not he should share the news, Jason finally told her. "It's still in your bag. In fact, it's rang several times. If the ring was any indication, it was probably Sonny."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I wonder what he wants."

"You know what he wants."

"I don't care what he wants. I just want to talk to the boys and then spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

Jason smirked at the thought of spending the next 24 wrapped in her body. "I wish, but I have things to take care of today."

"Which means, Carly don't ask. Go get my phone," she replied.

Following her orders, Jason trampled across the room. Carly enjoyed the view of his bare back as he dug in her purse. As he made his way toward her, she reveled in the front view as well. "Here," he replied, offering her the phone.

Wordlessly, she dialed Leticia's cell phone and waited for an answer on the other line. Finally, she heard Morgan's tiny voice yell into the receiver. "Mommy!"

"Morgan," she said gently as she wished that the boys were here now. Closing her eyes, she imagined them all hanging out in Jason's bed, watching a movie on the sunny Saturday morning. "How's the island?"

"Fun, we've been swimming already this morning. And Leticia helped me pick up sea glass while Lucas was teaching Michael how to surf."

"Sounds like you are having a good time."

"We are, except I miss you. When can you and Uncle Jason and Daddy come?"

"Uncle Jason and I will be there soon, and you'll see Daddy when you get back."

"Okay. Wanna talk to Michael? I want to go play in the sand now."

"Sure, I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too," he said as he handed the phone to his older brother.

"Hi, Mama," Michael said cheerfully.

Carly heart sank once again at the sound of her eldest son's voice. "Hey, Mr. Man. How's everything?"

"It's great. We've been spending all day at the beach with Leticia, Uncle Lucas and Grandma Bobbie. Uncle Lucas is even teaching me how to surf."

"Wow," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Beside her, Jason slipped his arm around her and squeezed her lightly. "I miss you."

"We miss you, too, Mama. I can't wait until you guys come. Is Jason there?"

"Sure," she said, handing the handset to Jason.

"Hey, buddy," Jason said.

Carly listened as two of her favorite men spoke for a few minutes. Jason laughed at something Michael said before telling him that he missed and loved him. He was still smiling when he handed the phone to her. "It's me again."

"Mama, don't be sad. I told Jason to take care of you. You'll be here before we know it," he told her, trying to comfort his mother. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Mr. Man," she said before ending the call. Carly let the tears come once again, silently sobbing now that they seemed even farther away.

"What's wrong, Carly?"

"I want this to be over, Jason, she said quietly but strongly. "This ends today."


	14. Chapter 14

Jason pulled the black helmet off as he shut off the motorcycle. They had talked for nearly an hour, putting everything out in the open. Alternating between tears and anger, Carly had expressed a range of emotions that all lead to one truth: she had had enough. For years, Jason had watched as she struggled to stay afloat in her relationship with Sonny. Now that she was strong again, he wanted to do everything in his power to maintain her strength. She needed to be with the boys, and Jason wanted his family back.

Afterwards, he had left to take a drive. They both needed time to think, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to do it with him in the penthouse. She had offered to go back to her house, but he wanted to see her when got home. The thought of her anywhere else but his penthouse made him feel devastatingly lonely. Thoughts raced through his mind as he drove down a shady lane on the edge of town. The speed helped put things in perspective. He knew that a drive would help, it was something that he always came back to when everything else didn't make sense.

"Carly," he called as he walked through the living room. Walking into the room that once been Michael's, he found her curled up in a chair next to the window. She didn't hear him standing at the door, obviously caught up in her own little world as she stared at the sparkling city below. "Hey."

She turned her head quickly, obviously caught off guard by his sudden appearance. "Hi."

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Carly laughed nervously. "I'm just scared."

"I know, baby, me too," he admitted as he kneeled in front of her on the floor. Carly reached out and traced his jaw with her fingertip, leaving just a ghost of a touch on his warm skin. He turned slightly and placed a tender kiss on her palm. "We'll leave tonight."

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Nothing else needs to happen, there is nothing else I can do. We both want to go see the boys, we have so much to tell them."

"What _are_ we going to tell them?" she asked.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "I've never been one for words, you know that. I wish I had this grand way of telling you how I feel, but I don't. All I have is three words: I love you. I want us to be a family."

"That's all I have ever wanted," she murmured as she hugged him tightly. A few kisses later, Carly continued. "I love you, too."

"Then, that is what we will tell the boys. That we love each other and we love them and that we are going to be a family."

"There's one more thing I want to ask you, Jase," she said as he looked at her expectantly. "Will you move into the house with us? I couldn't move them back here, too many memories. But, I also couldn't live without you there everyday. I tried it for far too long, and it never really worked."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he told her warmly.

Pulling her to the floor and onto his lap, Jason just held her. For all the hours he had wished he could do exactly this and for all the hours his arms had felt empty without her in them, he just held onto her. Silence swept the room, leaving them both utterly content. A shrill ring pierced the room, breaking their comfortable stillness.

Jason looked at the phone and furled his brow at the name on the screen. "Morgan."

"It's Ric, I've got some bad news."

"What happened?"

"Jason, there's been an explosion. I don't know the details," Ric explained, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. "There was one casualty and one seriously injured. The only people inside were Sonny and Emily. The survivor is being transported to GH."

"We're on our way," were the only words Jason managed to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Weaving in and out of traffic expertly, Jason knew that they would make it to General Hospital in record time. Pausing momentarily at a stoplight two blocks from the hospital, he looked over his shoulder. Clinging tight to him, Carly was staring straight ahead with determination. Hot tears were now drying on her flushed skin. Looking at her, he knew that no words were necessary because everything she felt, he felt too.

Two minutes later, he pulled up in the emergency lane. The bike wasn't even stopped before her feet hit the ground, her black stilettos clicking madly as she ran toward the entrance. Hot in her trail, Jason followed her inside, and they silently road the elevator up to the emergency room. People were rushing around as they stepped onto the floor. Looking around, Carly didn't recognize anyone on staff. Jason guided her protectively toward a nurse, asking for direction while she fidgeted nervously beside him.

"She doesn't know who is alive, but she said they were taken into the last room," Jason replied softly in her ear before taking her by the hand. Heading down the hall, Carly felt the air rush out of her chest. She gripped tighter on Jason's hand as they paused outside the door.

Jason reached up and knocked on the door before entering the hospital room at the end of the long corridor. Inside, a dark haired man was propped up on a pile of pillows, tubes and machines everywhere. Carly and Jason looked at each other and then back at the patient.

"Nikolas?" Carly finally managed.

Nikolas opened his eyes and looked at the two people standing at the foot of his bed. "I guess you heard about the explosion," he stuttered, the pain obvious in his voice.

"You were there?" Jason asked, unsure of what was going on.

"I went to talk to Emily about Lucky. I was in the foyer when the explosion happened, waiting for her to come out. I don't remember anything else before waking up here. I don't even know what happened," he explained.

"Someone died," Carly said softly.

"Emily?"

"We don't know," Jason admitted.

Another knock came at the door as Elizabeth Webber slipped into the room. She glanced at Carly and Jason briefly before checking over Nikolas' charts. Speaking softly to her brother-in-law, she focused all her attention on the patient before finally returning to where the couple stood. "Jason, someone would like to speak to you and Carly in the waiting room."

Jason nodded automatically before following Carly back down the hall. Alan and Monica Quartermaine were seated on a couch next to each other, their eyes both visibly red from crying. Right away, Jason knew he had lost Emily. Across from them, Mike sat in an armchair, emotionless and unattached from the events going on. Ric sat to his left, his legs shaking nervously. Carly sat in the only vacant chair, Jason standing behind her. Reaching over her shoulder, she took Jason's hand in her own and leaned back against him.

"Carly, I would like to speak to you" Audrey Hardy said as she walked smoothly toward the waiting group of people. No one had heard news yet, even Alan and Monica.

Carly rose to her feet, limply dropping Jason's hand. Looking to him for courage, she nodded. "Mike?"

Mike looked at her and understood that she wanted him to come with him. Following Carly and Audrey, Jason watched as the nurse quietly explained something to them. He wished he could do anything to protect her right now because he knew no matter what news they got, the outcome would not be good for either of them. Just as he refocused his attention on her, he watched as Carly collapsed to the ground in tears. Mike was beside her in an instant, gathering her up in his arms as tears started to flow down his reddened face.

"No!" she screamed over and over again as Jason pushed through the people to get to her. With Ric behind him, he finally made it to where she was. Falling to his knees, he took Carly from Mike and just rocked her gently.

She started to scream again, hysteric from Audrey's news. Mike was pacing frantically, his head in his hands. Ric stood frozen in his spot, raking his hands through his dark hair nervously.

"Baby," Jason murmured as they sat in the middle of the chaos, just holding onto each other with all that they had.

"It's Sonny," she said finally. "Sonny's dead."


	16. Chapter 16

"Sonny's dead."

As those awful words escaped from Carly's throat, she collapsed to the floor. Jason sunk to his knees beside her immediately, doing his best to gather her into his arms. He could barely hear the chaos unfolding around him as different parts of their makeshift family reacted to the horrific news. For a long time, one of Jason's biggest fears had been those two words. He knew that they had the potential to destroy so much – the business, Carly, Kristina and the boys. He had dreaded hearing this news but it wasn't unexpected. Jason had known that this day would come eventually and now that it had, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Scooping her off the dingy hospital floor, Jason asked Audrey for a private hospital room so that he could attend to Carly. She was sobbing quietly into his shoulder, muffled questions coming to him in droves. He knew that her prime concern was the boys and Kristina. Three very young children had just lost their father in a senseless act of violence. How do you explain that to a child? You just can't.

"Carly," he whispered as she buried her face into her hands. He wanted to pry her fingers away from her eyes and force her to look at him, but he knew that he couldn't. She had to do this in her own time. Just as his own grief would come once everything was taken care of, Carly would look at him when she was ready. "Someone is going to call your mom and let her know. I've asked her not to let the boys know until we go to Florida."

"I want to see my babies," she wept openly, tears streaming freely down her ashen face. "I didn't want Sonny to die, Jase." He could hear the guilt in her voice. "I was angry at him, but I would never wish this on our children. Sonny probably died thinking that I hate him. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. One look into Morgan's dark eyes or the way Michael commands attention he walks into a room, and I know that I could never hate him. He's one-third of those boys along with you and me. How do I make this okay for them?"

Reaching out, Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Carly turned to rest her cheek in his open palm, seeking the slightest bit of comfort amidst the chaos. "You can't make it okay for them, Carly," he revealed sadly. "You know that as well as I do. Sonny knows that you didn't hate him. He knows that you just wanted to do what was best for the boys. I can only pray he knew the same thing about me. To honor his memory, we have to do what is best for the boys. We have to remind them that their father loved them. We have to surround them with warmth and safety. We have to be the family we were destined to be. That's the only thing we can do to make it okay for them."

"When can we leave?"

He smiled at her affectionately, reaching to take her slender fingers in his. "Whenever you want," he promised, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "There is just one thing that I want to take care of before we go."

"You need to see your sister," she replied knowingly. "Jase, you should go to her. She shouldn't have to hear the news from anyone else. She needs to hear this from you. You were his best friend and you're her older brother. You are the only one I would want to tell me."

A sad look passed through his icy blue eyes. "Emily once asked me how to make it okay for her to die. She was struggling with breast cancer and she just wanted everyone to be fine after she was gone. I'm trying to find a way to do the same thing for her, which is ironic considering what I just told you about the boys."

"Then listen to your own advice, Jase," Carly advised before pressing a kiss to his cheek. Her tears had subsided enough to focus on the needs of the man beside her. Other than the boys, there was no one else Carly could ever imagine being that selfless for. "You have to remind her that Sonny loved her. You have the surround her with warmth and safety. You have to show her that you're still family. You just have to love her."


	17. Chapter 17

Jason tried to focus on Carly's words of advice as he walked down the long, empty corridor that led to Emily's room. The air was filled with the distinct scent of sanitizer and cleaning products, an aroma that had always made Jason nauseous since waking up and not knowing his own name a decade before. It had only taken a single moment to find out that his entire life had been destroyed. As he neared Emily's door, he knew that was about to do the same thing to her. He wanted more than anything to find someone else to do this, someone else to break her heart. Emily had already gone through so much in her young life, and she didn't deserve to lose yet another person she loved. Jason trusted that she was strong enough to deal with it, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to watch her go through hell again.

He paused outside the door to her private room, tapping his black motorcycle boots on the tiled floor. Nikolas was sitting beside her bed, his head resting on her abdomen as she slept. Jason could see their entwined hands folded together like a prayer as Nikolas slowly sat up and spoke to an unconscious Emily. It was clear that Jason wasn't the only one trying to find a way to do this. Tapping against the glass lightly, he waited for Nikolas to come out into the hallway so that they could figure out what to do next.

"I guess he doesn't know," Jason proclaimed as Nikolas closed the door shut behind him. The Cassadine heir shook his head and looked back at the sleeping woman inside. "I came down to tell her. She has to know, Nikolas. I can understand why you didn't want to tell her, but I have to. I don't want it coming from anyone else."

"It's going to break her heart," Nikolas retorted sadly, raking his fingers through his dark locks. It had been a rough year for he and Emily, and the last thing he wanted to do was see her heart shattered all over again. "The doctors say that she is stabilized and could probably handle the news whenever we are ready. Alan and Monica didn't know what to say, so I volunteered… I guess I didn't exactly have the words either."

Jason laughed humorlessly as he looked up at the slightly younger man. "I'm not any closer to knowing what to say than you are," he acknowledged. "I just know that I have to say something. Do you want to come in while I do it?"

Nikolas shook his head again, leaving Jason alone to do the far too unpleasant deed. Slipping inside the room, he noted how quiet it was. Save for the constant beep of her heart monitor, it was the only corner of the hospital that had any real sense of peace to it. He sat in the hard plastic chair beside her bed and tentatively too her small hand in his. Jason had sat at her bedside in this very hospital too many times. It never got any easier. He was finally beginning to see how hard it must be for Carly and Emily when he gets shot and ends up here. It's frustrating to love someone that much and know that there isn't a thing you can do to help them.

"Em," he murmured softly, squeezing her hand. She turned over slightly in response to his voice, fluttering her long eyelashes as she tried to open her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like there was an explosion," she answered, a slight smile playing across her lips. She had been in and out of consciousness and was hopped up on significant pain killers for the injuries she had sustained. "How do I look, Jase?"

"As beautiful as ever."

"Thanks," she smiled again. "I appreciate the fact that you lied to me."

"I'm Jason Morgan. I don't know how to lie, remember?" he pointed out. Even he had to smile at the old cliché that people carried around with him. He had lost his ability to lie after everything had happened."

"Okay, Jase, out with it," she said suddenly. She could tell as soon as he walked into the room that something was going on. "Where is Sonny?"

Jason cast his eyes down and then peered back up at her. "You already know, Em," he answered. "I'm sorry."

Emily's reaction was the exact opposite of Carly's. Rather than the open sobbing and heartfelt questions, she was stoic and calm. "Thanks for stopping by, you can go now that you have done your duty," she said. "Tell Nikolas to come back in."

"Em…"

"Jase, I just can't with you right now."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," she emphasized as she reached to pull him into a hug. "I just need to breakdown right now, and I won't put that on you. You have the boys and Carly to take care of. Nikolas will be there for me. He's what I need right now."

With a nod, Jason got up to leave. Just as he reached the door, he turned back and looked at his sister. Crossing the room, he leaned down and hugged her for a long moment. Dropping a kiss on her hair, he smiled as reassuringly as he could muster. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jason hugged her again and then let himself out of the room. Nikolas went inside without another word. Jason stayed behind a moment longer to watch Nikolas as he enveloped Emily into an embrace just as he had with Carly earlier. He fought back tears as he started down the hallway. When he finally looked up, he wasn't at all surprised to see Carly waiting for him. He stopped and looked at her, a range of emotions playing on his face. She sprinted forward into his arms and held onto like all that they had was each other.


	18. Chapter 18

_Emily,_

_Perhaps despite of or maybe because of everything that has happened, I feel the sudden urgency to explain a few things to you. It's no secret that we have never exactly cared for each other. However, through all of it, we have had one common thing in common—we both love Jason._

_Night after night, I have watched my best friend struggle with the consequences of his actions. Choosing to leave the business, Sonny and you behind was something he never thought he would have to do, and I personally believe that it's the hardest thing he has ever had to do. As much as he loved you, he knew that you would only end up hurt in the end. Our great nightmare has come true, and now, my children and Kristina will grow up without their father. Jason has lost his mentor and other best friend. Mike has lost his son, and Ric has lost his brother. And we, both you and I, have lost Sonny. Only I could ever begin to understand how you are feeling right now…_

_Anyhow, I'm flying with Jason and the others to the island this morning to break the news to the children. Once you have recouped enough to travel, I would love it if you would join us. The children are going to need as much love and support as possible, and I think that you could use that, too. And, whether he will ever admit it or not, Jason needs you. Sonny's family—his entire family, including you—needs to be together as we remember him not for what he has done but for who he was. No matter what anyone ever had to say about him, he loved his family fiercely and I want his children to forever remember that._

_I know that you blame Jason for everything happened, and if I was in your situation and it was he who had died, I might react the same way. But, in your soul, I know that you know the truth. Jason loves you more than you could ever know, and I hope that you both take this chance to repair this before it is too late._

_Carly_

Satisfied, she folded the creamy linen paper in half and slipped it into a thick envelope. Handing it to a guard, she gave him careful instructions to deliver the letter to Emily in the morning. Directly to her, she specified, because she didn't want Alan or Monica to become involved without Emily's consent. From inside the jet, she heard Jason call to her.

"Come on, Carly, it's time to go get your boys."

Carly smiled a sad smile as she sat next to Jason, silently reaching for his hand as she looked out at the blue sky. As happy as she would be to finally hold her boys again, she dreaded the conversations that would ensue. Wanting nothing more than to rewind the events of the past 48 hours but knowing it to be impossible, she was resigned to what had become her life.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks," Emily told the dark man as he handed her a creamy envelope. Once he had disappeared from her private room, she slowly tore away the flap and removed the thick paper. Reading Carly's words, she felt an array of emotions wash over her.

On one hand, she wanted to be there for the boys and Kristina. She knew that they would take it hard; despite what he had done to others, he had always been a devoted father. And it would be nice to be around the only people who could appreciate the grief she was going through.

On the other hand, she was afraid the awkwardness would be too difficult for her. With her relationship with Jason at an impasse, she knew that she had acted childishly when he had visited earlier. Wrapped up in her own sadness and anger, she hadn't even stopped to consider what he must be going through. She only had to worry about herself, but he had a family to take care of. With Sonny gone, he would surely step in as the boys' father and at least attempt to maintain some kind of relationship with Kristina. Either way, he had enough to worry about without her acting immature and selfish.

Sighing, she retrieved her cell phone from the purse Elizabeth had stowed next to her bed. Dialing quickly, she waited for Carly to answer on the other end.

"Hello?" Carly said skeptically, not recognizing the number.

"It's Emily," she said softly.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I got your letter, thank you. I really wish I could come down there now, I know that the kids need as many people around as they can get. I talked to the specialist a bit ago, I should be out of the hospital in two weeks."

"I can wait until then to hold the services," Carly replied, wanting to do the right thing. "Preparing for it might take some time anyhow, especially since I'm probably going to need to spend some time with the boys alone."

"Call me and let me know how everything is," Emily asked. "And if there is anything I can do or that they need, let me know."

"Thanks, I will."

"How is he?"

Carly looked at Jason, whose eyes were closed in the first sleep he had gotten since they found out. "He's holding up. You know how he is, he wants to be strong for me. But I can see it in his eyes."

"Take care of him."

"We'll take care of each other," Carly said before disconnecting the call. Tucking the phone away again, she turned slightly to lean her head against his chess. Every rise and fall of his chest brought her closer to calm until finally, her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep, too.

Nearly two hours later, the pilot instructed the passengers to fasten their seatbelts for landing. Jason shook Carly gently from her deep slumber, reaching across her lap to click the belt into its holster.

"It's almost time," she sighed, looking out the window.

"I know," he replied sadly, squeezing her hand.

Scanning the plane, Jason knew that the impending conversation was the only thing on the minds of the adults onboard. Kristina had fallen asleep, her legs thrown across her mother's lap. Aimlessly running her finger through her older daughter's hair, Alexis looked removed from everything, a failed attempt at remaining balanced for her child's sake. Ric watched them in silence, the pain far too evident on his face. Poor Mike, he looked like he hadn't slept in a month. Only Molly seemed unaffected by the whole thing.

After a few bumps, the jet finally pulled to a stop on the private tarmac. One by one, they filed off the plane and headed for the waiting town cars. With the Davis-Lansings tucked in one car and Jason, Carly and Mike ahead of them in a matching black car, they made their way toward Jason's sprawling estate.

Once they had finally arrived, Carly sprung from the car like a dog let loose off a leash. Waiting on the steps, Morgan ran across the driveway as quickly as his little legs could carry him. Michael was right behind him, jetting past his mother for Jason. Carly scooped her youngest son in her arms just as Jason kneeled to grab Michael in an embrace. Moments later, they traded boys and hugs. One after another, they hugged their grandfather and politely greeted Ric and Alexis.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can we?" Kristina echoed.

"Not yet," Alexis answered firmly as she lifted the girl to her hip.

Bobbie, Lucas, Leticia and Max finally joined the crowd. Exchanging long hugs with her mother and brother, Carly soaked up the strength emanating from her family. Max and Jason shook hands before her longtime guard gave her a knowing look and warm hug.

Breaking away from the crowd, Carly looked at Alexis. "Can I talk to you?"

The two mothers walked away from their families to get as much privacy as they could. Neither of them wanted to have this conversation, but they both knew that it was unavoidable.

"How do we do this?" Carly asked helplessly as she watched the children

"I wish I knew," Alexis answered. For once, the two women were on equal playing ground, and neither of them felt like fighting. "However we do this, we'll do it together."

"Thanks for that."

"Carly, whatever we have done to each other in the past, let's try to put this behind us. I want Kristina to know her brothers."

"I'd like that, too."

"Then, let's go do this," Alexis said, wrapping her arm around Carly's shoulder in a sign of warmth and support.

Watching the two women walk toward them, Jason and Ric stood next to each other in silence.

"If they can get along, maybe there's hope for us," Ric commented.

Jason nodded. "Maybe anything is possible."


	20. Chapter 20

It was nearly nightfall before she decided to break the news. The children spent much of the afternoon combing the private beach for sea glass while their mothers looked on. Only Michael even mentioned their father, a brief comment in passing as he helped Jason carry food out to the grill. With one last dinner, Carly decided sadly that now was the time. Prolonging anymore would only make it harder.

"Guys, we need to talk," Carly told the children as they headed into the house. Sitting in the middle of the tan calfskin sofa, she patted the seat next to her. Michael sat obediently on one side as Jason took a seat on the other side. Morgan found a place in his lap while Mike and Bobbie sat on one of the love seats. Alexis and Ric occupied the other, Kristina tucked between them.

Glancing at Carly, Alexis started. "Something very bad happened yesterday. There was an accident at your daddy's house. Uncle Nikolas was there with Aunt Emily and Daddy."

"But they're okay, right?" Michael asked, looking at his mother and then Jason worriedly.

"Emily and Nikolas are both okay. They're in the hospital, but the doctors say that they will make a full recovery," Mike explained.

"What about Daddy?" Kristina asked, her large eyes full of innocence.

"Sure, Dad's tough," Michael countered.

"Buddy, I'm sorry," Jason said quietly.

Michael shook his head fiercely. "No, he's fine. Right, Mom?"

"No, honey, he's not," Carly told him, patting his red hair gently.

"I don't understand," Morgan replied.

"Your daddy is in heaven," Carly said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Kristina started to cry, not quite sure what was going on but aware that it wasn't good. Alexis pulled her young daughter in her lap and held her close to her chest. Morgan cocooned into Jason, whose strong arms wrapped the boy in a tight embrace. Beside his mother, only Michael understood the full depth of the situation. With fat tears rolling down both cheeks, he looked up at his mother questioningly.

"Why would someone want to kill Dad?"

"Oh, Mr. Man," Carly gasped as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mommy," Morgan cried as he climbed into her lap. Carly wrapped both her arms around her boys and just held them tightly.

Finally, Michael broke away and walked across the room to where Alexis was still holding his sister. "Kristina, I'm still going to be your big brother, and Morgan is still your little brother. And no matter what, we are going to be in your life and love you. Don't be sad, that would make Dad happy."

Alexis looked at the young boy with admiration. "Thank you, Michael," she said as he hugged his sister. Always following in the steps of his big brother, Morgan followed suit. Alexis looked over the heads of the children at Carly, whose face was wet with tears. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Carly only nodded. "Is there anything you want to ask or tell me?"

"Was Dad hurting when he went to heaven?" Michael asked.

"No, buddy, he just went to sleep, and then he went to heaven to be with Aunt Courtney," Jason replied.

Morgan started to cry again, suddenly as though something sunk into his mind. "Who's going to be my daddy now?"

"Your dad will always be your dad," Carly told her son. "He will always be with you, watching over you and taking care of you wherever you go. He loved you, Michael and Kristina more than anything in the whole world."

"That's right," Alexis said. "Your dad knew that he could leave here because you have so many people that love you. You guys have me and Ric and Carly and Jason and Grandma Bobbie and Grandpa Mike and Nikolas and Emily and Lucas and Leticia and so many more people that love you. Most importantly, you have each other."

"No one can replace your dad, no one would even try" Jason said. "But I'm here to teach you all the things your father would have wanted to teach you boys. And Ric is going to be there for Kristina. And hopefully, you guys will be able to depend on Ric and Kristina will have me."

Ric nodded. "That's right. I promise that we will do everything we can to make sure that you always know that you are loved. And we can talk about your dad and remember all the things that he loved and all the good times that you shared together."

"How does that sound?" Carly asked finally.

Michael nodded thoughtfully as he wiped tears away with the back of his hand. "Dad would have liked that."

"Yeah, Mr. Man, he would have."

Finally, as Morgan and Kristina started to fade away, the adults carried them up the stairs to their rooms. Worn out from the tears, the youngest children fell easily into a deep sleep. Long after they had fallen asleep, Carly sat next to Michael's bed talking to him. Answering question after question, she did her best to reassure him. Then, he read a story to her to help them both calm down until finally he succumbed to his own exhaustion. Long after he had drifted off, Carly sat there and watched her two children sleep. Finally, as the clock downstairs struck midnight, she sauntered down the hall and into the bedroom she was to share with Jason.

Leaning against the doorway, she watched as he sat on the bed. With his back to her, he started to speak softly to the empty room. His head bowed slightly, she could see that his eyes were closed in deep meditation.

"Sonny, I'd like to think that you can hear me and that you know what we just went through. I wish more than anything that we didn't have to, that you could be here with us while we barbecued on the beach. But, I guess that wasn't in the cards. Anyhow, I just want to make you a few final promises. I promise that I will keep your memory alive for the sake of your children; they will know their father and his love. I promise that I will keep this family together, that they will know each other and there will not be any anger between them. I promise that I will try to be the best father I can be to our sons. I promise that I will do what it takes to always put them first. Most of all, I promise that I will love Carly, Michael and Morgan unconditionally and do my best to protect them for the rest of my life. Thank you, Sonny, for everything. You gave me my life once, and now you have given it to me again."

Walking over to where he was, she kneeled on the floor in front of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his forehead gently. Then, she laid a tender kiss on the corner of each eye, capturing the salty tears between her lips. "I need you tonight, Jase," she whispered. "Make love to me."


	21. Chapter 21

Awhile later, a sound shook Jason from his deep slumber. With her honey blonde hair splayed across his bare chest, he watched the gentle rise and fall of Carly's chest. He listened intently to see if he heard the sound again. Finally, the soft cry sounded again, indicating that someone was sobbing somewhere in the house. Carefully, he lifted Carly out of his arms and tucked her into the bed. Then, he crept into the dark hallway and headed toward the noise. As he made his way closer to the boys' bedroom, the noise got louder. Just outside the door, he could hear Michael talking soothingly to his younger brother.

"It's okay, Morgan," Michael replied. "You can sleep with me if it will make you feel better."

"I miss Daddy," Morgan said through his tears.

"I know, me too, but at least we still have Mom and Jason," he replied sadly.

Jason knocked lightly on the door. "What are you guys doing up?"

"Morgan had a bad dream," Michael explained.

"What'd you dream about, buddy?" Jason asked as he sat on the edge of Morgan's bed.

"Daddy."

"Was it scary?"

"Yes, the bad men killed him, and then they tried to get me and Michael. But you came in and saved us."

"That does sound scary," Jason agreed. "But you know that it was only a dream, right? It's not real."

Morgan nodded. "I know, but it still scared me. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Me neither," Michael echoed.

"How about we go downstairs and do something just us guys?" Jason asked.

"Like what?" Morgan asked curiously.

"We can make hot fudge sundaes and watch a baseball game on satellite."

"Yeah!" the boys both shouted before lowering their voices.

Tugging a sweatshirt over Morgan's head, Jason led the two boys downstairs to the kitchen. Fixing them both their ice cream, he flipped on the television to the late night airing of a baseball game.

Upstairs, Carly turned over and reached for Jason. Rather than cozying into his embrace, she found the bed to be empty. She sat up abruptly and looked around the room. Instantly worried, she headed down the hallway to check on the boys, hoping to find Jason there. When she found that room empty as well, she padded down the stairs quickly to find her missing boys. As she walked briskly through the living room, she could hear quiet murmurings of conversation coming from the kitchen. Hearing Jason's gentle baritone, she paused outside the door.

"Do you want nuts, Morgan?"

"No, thanks."

"Here you go, buddy. Who's winning?"

"The Yankees are up 6-2," Michael told him.

"Hey, boys," Carly chirped.

"Hey, Mom," Michael greeted.

"What are you doing?"

"Morgan had a bad dream, so Jason brought us down for some guy time. We're watching baseball and eating ice cream."

"Ah, so no girls allowed?"

Morgan laughed. "You're not a girl, Mommy. You're a mommy."

Michael and Jason both laughed. "I think we can make an exception," Jason replied.

And for at least a little while, the four of them were able to escape everything other than being together, eating ice cream and watching a baseball game. Grief, anger and sadness were the furthest things from their minds.

"Morgan, are you getting sleepy?" Jason asked, watching the young boy's eyes droop.

"No," he insisted as he laid his head on the table.

"C'mon, buddy, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep here," Carly said. "You too, Micahel."

Jason scooped Morgan into his arms and headed back toward the bedroom, Michael and Carly behind him. Morgan was already asleep when they made it to the room, barely moving when Jason deposited him safely beneath the sheets. Michael followed suit, obediently tucking himself under the quilt. With a flick of the switch, Jason and Carly headed back toward their bedroom.

Still wired from the sugar, Carly was in the mood to talk. She knew that she would have to tell Jason about her conversation with Emily eventually, and since no one else would be up to hear him yell at her, she figured now would be as good as time as any. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I wrote a letter to Emily. She called me while you were asleep on the jet."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? What did she say?"

"She should be out of the hospital in two weeks," she started. "And she appreciates the fact that I am including her in the services."

"That's nice," Jason said, disappointed that she hadn't mentioned him.

Carly read his mind. "She knows that she was wrong. She loves you, Jase."

"She blames me."

"You know that she doesn't," Carly reminded him.

"I know," he relented. "Thank you."

Carly yawned. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with the flight. And I'm sure that there will be some people wanting to talk to us when we get home."

"Speaking of home, where is that?"

"The cottage," she said simply. "The four of us should be quite comfortable there."

Jason shut off the lamp and pulled Carly against his side. "It doesn't matter to me where we live. My home is wherever you and the boys are."


	22. Chapter 22

The days passed until one afternoon when Carly found herself pouring over a checklist and calendar in her planner. With Sonny's wake set for tomorrow, she was busy preparing all the last minute details. Most of the family would fly out that evening, and Emily would arrive first thing in the morning. Checking the list against the calendar one final time, she realized that there was only one thing missing.

Circled in bold red ink, she studied the date in disbelief. She counted backward and shook her head. _That can't be right_, she thought to herself as she counted again. After a third count, it became evident: Carly was late. As the realization washed over her, she placed her hands on top of her flat stomach. _Jason is going to be the father of my child_.

"Carly, do you need anything while I'm out?" Jason asked, breaking her out of the trance.

She snapped her head at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Where were you just then? You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Just thinking about Sonny and everything," she lied.

He studied her face for a moment and knew that she was lying immediately. "No, that's not it. There's something else."

"Now's not the time," she insisted as she rose to her feet. "There is a lot going on, and when everything is settled down, we'll have time to talk about everything. Now, where did you say you were going?"

"I'm going to visit Emily," he replied. "I really hope that we can make peace before tomorrow. I know that it's going to be hard on everyone, and I would just really like it if we could be there for each other."

"That sounds nice, Jase," she murmured as she kissed his cheek warmly. "I love you."

"Love you more," he said as he kissed her temple and headed out of the house.

Within minutes, Jason was headed into General Hospital. Nervously, he made his way up to the floor where Emily had been assigned. They had finally moved her out of the ICU some time last week. Carly had brought the boys to visit, but Jason had maintained his distance. She was going through a difficult recovery, and he didn't want to do anything to hinder it. As he turned the corner just outside her room, he caught sight of her perched on the edge of her bed. Dressed in a pale lavender robe, she was painstakingly brushing her hair. He smiled at his baby sister, glad to see that she was still in the woman Emily had become.

"Hey, Em," he said softly as he entered the room.

Emily looked up at him with big brown eyes as she laid the brush next to her on the bed. "Jason!"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course, please sit down," she replied, indicating a chair in the corner.

Jason pulled the chair in front of her and sat down. Reaching for her fragile hand, he looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak, but happy to be alive. The physical therapy is difficult, but I know that it's the only way to get better."

"And emotionally?"

"Some days are harder than others, but I'm sure you know that. I dream about him almost every night, sometimes they're good dreams and sometimes they're bad. I see the explosion pretty much every time I close my eyes, but the psychologist tells me that it will pass. Nikolas has been helping a lot, too. He just comes and sits with me when I don't feel like talking. I just get to be me with him."

"That's good. I'm glad you are getting the help that you need."

"Yeah, me too. How are you?"

"I'm okay, just trying to get through the next few days. The boys have their moments, but they're trying to be strong for Carly. She's really held everything together for everyone over the past two weeks."

"She's been great to me, Jase, I think you should know that. When she brought the boys to visit, she really went out of her way to make sure that I was okay."

"Thank you, I appreciate you telling me."

"Of course," Emily said as she looked down at her hands as tiny tears appeared in the corners of her dark eyes. "Are we okay, Jase?"

"We will be, Em," he said, dropping a light kiss on his sister's forehead. "We will be."


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as the plane touched down near the clear blue water, Emily felt oddly at peace. The flight had been difficult, with the turbulence only emphasizing every ounce of pain in her body. Nikolas had accompanied her, dedicated to seeing her through the next few days. More than once, she had caught him staring at her. She knew that he was afraid that she was going to fall apart at any minute, but she had promised herself that she would stay strong. She needed to remained focused on the boys, she needed to do it for Sonny.

"Hey, Max," she greeted the longtime guard with a quick hug. Another nameless man picked up her bags as Max led them to a waiting town car. He slid in before her, having just landed on another plane a few minutes before her. Nikolas was the last to enter the car, slamming the heavy door after him. Finally, they were on their way to Jason's house.

"How are they?" she asked Max.

The man looked out the window as a sad smiled crept across his lips. "I talked to Jason when I landed. The boys are holding up well enough, he's tried to keep them busy. He figures that if they are busy enough, they won't have time to think about it."

"What about Alexis and Kristina?" Nikolas inquired.

"They got in last night. They all had dinner together last night, Jason said they are fine. Kristina doesn't really know what's going on, and Ric has been a zombie. They're all just trying to figure out a way to make this work right now."

"How's Carly?" Emily asked finally.

"Not well," Max answere truthfully. "Jason said that she has been really quiet all day, spending a lot of time in the bathroom. He thinks that her nerves are shot because he heard her throwing up this morning. You know how your brother gets when it comes to Carly."

Emily only nodded as the car pulled in front of the house. Morgan was sitting alone on the stairs outside, pushing a red truck back and forth with his foot. Dressed in a suit, he looked so much like his father. "Hey, Morgan."

"Hi, Emily," he said sadly as he picked up the truck. "Do you feel all better?"

"I'm getting there," she said as she bent down to hug him.

"Michael told me that Daddy is all better where he is now," he told her as he inspected the truck closely. "We are going to say goodbye to him today at the ocean."

"I know," she said. "You know what else I know?"

"What?"

"I know that your daddy loved you very much and that he is very proud of you," she told him. "Whatever happens, wherever you go, you should always remember that."

"Okay," he told her, not really understanding. "Jason is going to be our daddy now."

"Says who?"

"Michael. He kind of was like a daddy already, and he is all we have left."

Just then, Carly came out of the house to look for her son. Morning sickness had kept her indisposed most of the morning, so she was running behind. Leticia had helped the boys dress while Carly pulled on her black dress. With her heels in her hand, she stopped as she saw Emily. "Hi, Emily. Hi, Nikolas."

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"How was your flight?"

"It was bumpy, to say the least. Do you have somewhere we could change?"

"Sure, Morgan, why don't you show Emily up to that room you picked out for her," she told her son, thankful that they were going away as another wave of nausea hit her. Rushing up the stairs, she slammed the bathroom door shut in the suite she shared with Jason.

"Carly, are you okay?" he asked, tapping lightly on the door.

"I'm fine," she managed as she threw up the rest of her breakfast.

Jason pulled the grey silk tie through his collar. "You've been getting sick all morning. Are you coming down with something, or do you think it was something you ate?"

There was no answer, only the sounds of regurgitation. "Dammit, Carly, what is wrong with you? There's something you're not telling me."

Opening the door, Carly looked at Jason guiltily. "I'll tell you tonight. Can't we just get through the rest of the day first?"

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just worried about you, baby. You're not yourself."

"I promise that I'm fine, please believe me."

"I do, I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me the truth."

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "I trust you with all that I am. Please don't question that."

"Please, just tell me."

"The repercussions of what I have to tell you are huge, Jase. Are you sure you're ready because this is going to change everything."

"I'm ready because I know whatever it is, we'll have it together."

"Then, get ready, Daddy, because we're having a baby."


	24. Chapter 24

"A b-b-baby?" Jason stammered.

Carly looked at him pointedly. "Yeah, a baby. I'm late."

"How did that happen?" he asked in shock.

"Well, I'm fairly sure you were there," she laughed humorlessly.

"Wow, a baby. We're going to have a baby," he told her in awe. "Together, this little person that is half you and half me. I love you so much, Carly."

"I love you, too," she said softly, tears starting to form in both their eyes. "I was afraid that you would be mad because the timing is bad or think that I did it on purpose to trap you in this relationship."

"I don't care how it happened, I'm just so happy that we are going to have another child. And we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, loving each other and our children."

"Forever doesn't seem long enough," she murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. She watched with bright eyes as he fell to his knees and immediately began talking to her stomach. The usually stoic man had quickly become almost silly, speaking baby talk to her womb.

"Do you hear that, baby? Mommy and Michael and Morgan and you and me are going to have all of our lives together," he cooed. Looking up at Carly, he saw only love shining back at him. "When will we tell the boys?"

"Tonight, after everything has settled down. I want them to be the first ones to know, but today needs to be about them saying goodbye to their father. Michael, Kristina and Morgan all deserve to have the focus placed on them today."

"I agree. Speaking of which, it's time to go. The car should be here any minute. Do you want me to get the boys?"

"Let me do it. I think I need a minute alone with them."

Carly hugged Jason one last time before disappearing down the hall for their bedroom. Michael was dressed and waiting on his bed, his eyes averted to the bright blue sky outside. "It's time, Mr. Man."

"Mom, I really don't want to do this," he told her honestly. "I don't want to say goodbye to my dad. I know that I have to be strong for Kristina and Morgan, I don't want them to be scared. But I'm scared."

"You don't have to be anything but you today, Michael. Why are you scared?"

Michael looked down at his feet. "What if something happens to you or Jason? Who would take care of us then? I'm afraid that bad things are going to happen and take everyone away from us."

"Nothing is going to happen to Jason or me, sweetie. I know you're scared and that it's hard to believe that, but I promise you that Jason will do everything in his power to protect this family. And if something does happen to us, you know that you will always have Emily, Grandma Bobbie, Uncle Lucas and Grandpa Mike to watch over you. You will never be alone."

"I know, it's just scary," he repeated as Morgan came bounding into the room. "Morgan, it's time to go."

"Okay," he said as he grabbed his mother's hand. Carly lifted him up to her hip and took Michael's hand in hers. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Michael broke away from his mother and headed for Jason, who was waiting patiently in the living room. Without a word, Michael threw himself in Jason's arms.

"Hey, buddy," Jason whispered as he hugged him tightly. Looking over the boy's head, he caught Carly's glassy stare. Morgan had buried his head in her shoulder as she swayed gently back in forth to soothe the small child.

"Mrs. C, the car is here," Max called from the foyer. Jason took Carly's hand in his left and Michael's in his right and led them outside. Mike, Bobbie and Lucas were in one dark town car with Alexis, Ric, Kristina and Molly in another. Leticia came out just after Jason and Carly, tucking herself into the front seat of Mike's car. Emily was the last to arrive, scanning the line to decide which car to take.

"Emily, come with us please," Carly insisted as Jason slid in before her. As the boys slid in next to him, Carly opened the front door for Emily, and soon they were all on their way to the beautiful coast to say goodbye to the man that they all loved.


	25. Chapter 25

The cars finally stopped, and the family lined up along the rocky cliff. Carly removed a black urn from the car and sprinkled fine grey dust into the hands of the people that Sonny loved most. One by one, they recited their final goodbyes and gave Sonny his freedom.

"I don't really know how you are supposed to say goodbye to your son. As a parent, you always think that you will be the first to go, and you hope that they can make it without you. I never really had to worry about that with my son, Michael," Mike said to the small crowd. "I knew that he would make it, he was a survivor. Someone once told me that in order to truly love someone, you have to love them more than you love yourself. Though I usually didn't show it, Michael taught me that."

"I didn't know Sonny for all that long, and as most of you know, we spent most of that time fighting. However, between the threats and the anger, we somehow managed to become brothers," Ric said next. "I could spend the rest of my life regretting that we didn't get more of a chance, but instead, I am going to remember the chances that we did take and what we did find. I loved my brother, and in the end, I know that he loved me."

"Over the years, Sonny and I went through a lot together. We became friends, and somehow, he easily became one of the most important people in my life," Alexis retorted. "Even when the anger came, I still knew that there was good in Sonny Corinthos. And everyday, I am reminded of that good in our daughter. I will never regret a single moment I spent with him because it led me to this place, to my family – his daughter, his brother and his niece."

"I've always heard that my dad isn't really my dad," Michael chimed in. "I never really understood what people meant by that because in all the ways that mattered, Dad was my father. He taught me how to be a man and how to love and what it's like to have a dad. I don't really know what else to say except that I am really going to miss my dad."

"Daddy would always give me pretty things because he said that he liked to make me smile," Kristina spoke up as she looked up to the sky, holding tightly onto her mother's hand. "Mommy told me that he can still see me smile from heaven. I hope that he can see me now."

"When I was broken and really wasn't sure how I was going to go on, Sonny somehow made me believe that there was still good in the world," Emily began as she clung to Nikolas for support. "He gave me a home when I felt lost, he gave me a shoulder to cry on when I was sad and more than anything, he gave me his heart when I fell in love. I don't know much, but I do know that my life was better for loving Sonny Corinthos."

"There was a time when I was so angry that I didn't care about anything or anyone. And then, Sonny gave me a life," Jason said. "He gave me a job and made me feel viable. He gave me a home and made me feel safe. He gave me a family and made me feel loved. Without him, I don't know where I would be, but I wouldn't know these amazing people. My mentor, my brother, my best friend…this is what Sonny meant to me."

"I always knew that what Sonny and I shared was special. From intense hatred came the love of a lifetime, something so bright that you just knew it would have to eventually fade away," Carly stated. "And when it finally fizzled out, we were left with two amazing sons and a kind of bond that transcends all reason. Though we were both meant to love someone else in the end, nothing can take away from the family we created and the love that we shared."

"Goodbye, Daddy," Morgan said finally, dropping the last of the ashes over the cliff, watching as they floated toward the cool water below.


	26. Chapter 26

Carly remained silent as she watched Jason look over the edge of the cliff with Michael and Morgan. Everyone else had returned to the estate, but the Morgan family had remained behind to have their own private goodbye. Morgan said something and pointed out across the sky. Looking past the boys, she watched a seagull gracefully swoop down to the water below.

"Did you see the bird?" Morgan asked Carly as he ran toward her.

Carly nodded as she knelt to hug her youngest son. Michael was close behind his brother, stopping short of where they stood. She looked up and held her other arm out for her older son, and gathered them both in a warm embrace. Jason caught her eye over their shoulders and gave her a warm smile.

"Maybe we should get going," Jason said finally.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I think we need to do this now."

"Do what?" Michael asked, eyeing the two adults suspiciously.

"Your mom and I have some news," Jason said as he settled into the sand next to Carly. Patting the ground next to him, he motioned for the two boys to sit down.

"You're getting married?" Morgan asked.

Jason laughed shortly. "Not yet."

His response caught Carly slightly off guard, but she didn't acknowledge it. "Actually, Jason and I are going to have a baby. You are going to be a big brother, Morgan."

"Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too early to tell, we won't know for a few months."

"I hope it's a boy," Morgan said.

"What do you think, Mr. Man?" Carly inquired.

"I think it's great," he answered honestly, peering up at his mother with a bright smile. "I kinda hope it's a girl. That way you can have a daughter. You already have the best two sons."

"That we do," Carly agreed.

"Where is the baby going to live?" Morgan asked. "With us or Jason?"

"We're all going to live together, buddy. I mean, if that's okay with you and your brother."

"It's fine with me as long as I don't have to share a room," Michael said.

"Me, too! And I don't want to share my toys either," Morgan echoed.

"Neither of you will have to share a room," Jason said as he exchanged a humorous look with Carly. "Are you both really okay with this? I know that a lot of stuff is changing all at once, and your mom and I both want you to know that you are the most important things here."

"I promise it's okay," Michael said.

"Can we go swimming now? Mom promised," Morgan pleaded.

"Yeah, let's get back to the house. I'll take you swimming," Jason said as he scrambled to his feet. Helping Carly up, they headed toward the house and toward their future lives together.

By the time the sun was escaping below the horizon, Carly was seated on the wicker bench on the back deck, watching as the boys swam along side Jason in the cool water below. A fashion magazine spread across her lap, she was lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice when her mother sat down across from her. Finally, Bobbie cleared her throat, letting her daughter become aware of her presence.

"Oh, hey, Mama," Carly said softly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, he'll never get to see his boys grow up. I have to make every minute of our lives together count," she said. "Not just for us, but for Sonny, too. For all the times that he can't be there, I have to be there double."

"You'll manage just fine, sweetheart. And you don't have to do it alone, either. You have Mike and Jason to help remind the boys of their father, and you have Lucas and me to help with anything else."

"That's nice to know because I'm really going to be able to use your help in a few months," Carly said.

"What does that mean?"

"Where's Lucas?" she asked. "I think I should tell you both at the same time."

"He's upstairs, calling Georgie to check in on things back in Port Charles. I'll go get him," she said as she disappeared into the house. A few moments later, mother and son returned to the deck.

Lucas looked at his sister pointedly, wondering what was going on. "We're both here now, what's up?"

"Well, you're going to be an uncle again," she said finally. "Jason and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh, sweetheart, that's great!" Bobbie exclaimed happily as she rushed over to hug her daughter. "I know that you have always wanted a family with Jason, and it looks like you are finally going to get what you want."

"You're both going to get what you want," Lucas said knowingly. "Congrats, sis."

She kissed her brother on the cheek and voiced her thanks. "My dreams are finally coming true."


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks passed, and Carly found herself as miserable as ever. Each day only brought greater morning sickness, which lasted nearly all day at this point. While Jason was there to hold her hair back in the morning, she spent the rest of the hours while he was at work kneeling in the bathroom. The boys were behaving better than ever, making a point to be extra helpful on the days when she felt exceptionally bad.

"Mama, can I have some more cake?" Morgan yelled up the stairs as she made her third trip of the afternoon to the bathroom she shared with Jason.

"Ask Leticia," she called back. Downstairs, she could hear the front door slam shut. After emptying her stomach of the turkey sandwich she had managed to each for lunch, she headed down to see who had stopped by.

Monica was standing stiffly in the foyer as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Carly knew that Jason had gone by General Hospital that morning to break the news to his parents. Emily had promised to keep their secret until they were ready to tell the rest of the Quartermaines, but Jason knew that it would only become harder as time passed.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Monica said as Carly stood before her.

"Thank you, Jason and I are very excited," Carly replied.

"I hope this time can be different, Carly. I understand the circumstances of your last pregnancy, but I hope that we will be able to be a part of this grandchild's life."

"That's up to Jason, Monica. But if he doesn't have a problem with it, neither do I. In fact, you can be a part of Michael's life too, for that matter. On one condition, of course."

"What is that?"

"You will not poison my son against his father. I will not have anyone speaking ill of Sonny in his presence," Carly answered. "I know that you can manage that, it's Alan and Edward that I am worried about."

"I understand."

"One more thing. I will not allow the Quartermaines to treat Morgan like a second-class citizen because he doesn't share your biology," she stated. "Jason thinks of him as his own son, and I hope that you all will be able to accept him as your own family. These are my conditions, and if you cannot follow them as is, then tell me now. I won't allow my children to be subjected to any further pain, if I can prevent it."

"I will do my best. I love my son, and I love my grandchildren. If Morgan is Jason's son, then he is my grandson," Monica replied. "And I will respect your place as their mother and as Jason's partner. I will do my best to get the rest of the family to do the same, but I can't make any promises on their behalves. I can just try."

"Fait enough. Would you like to stay for tea?" Carly asked. "I'm sure that the boys would love to visit with you."

"That would be nice," Monica said as she followed Carly into the kitchen and began the long, difficult process of getting to know her grandchildren and their mother.

Hours later, Jason sauntered into the kitchen, only to find his mother laughing with the boys at the table. Carly was handing Monica a fragile teacup filled with dark brew as she recounted a story about Jason learning to dance years ago.

"Hi, Monica," he said awkwardly as he kissed Carly on the forehead and patted her belly.

"Hi, Jason," she replied as she watched her son greet his two sons. Like a true father, he hugged the two boys, holding them for an extra second as to recharge himself after an exceptionally long day.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Actually, I should probably be going. But, I hope that you will all come by the house soon. I would love to have you for dinner."

"That would be nice," Carly said as she squeezed Jason's hand for reassurance.

"Just let me know when, so I can tell Cook. You know how she hates surprises."

"I remember," Carly and Jason replied in unison, laughing.

"Yes, well, I should go," Monica said again as she headed for the living room.

"I'll walk you out," Jason told her. Looking at Carly, he told her that he would be right back and then followed his mother to the living room. Outside, in the hallway, he looked at her. "Thanks for coming by. It really means a lot to me that you are trying to give Carly a chance."

"I just appreciate that you are both trying to give me a chance to be a part of your children's life. I may not always understand Carly, but I saw glimpses of why you fell in love with her today," Monica commented.

Jason nodded. "She's really something."

"I wish you two nothing but happiness, you know that, right?"

"I do. Thanks, Mom," he said as he hugged her.

"You called me Mom," she replied in awe.

"Yeah, I did."


	28. Chapter 28

Six weeks later, Carly was in her fourth month. Now in her second trimester, she was past the morning sickness, moving straight to the strange cravings and constant naps. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and she was curled up on the couch in Jason's lap. He stroked her honey blonde hair as she slept. The rest of the house was quiet, the boys were spending the day with Mike.

"Hmmm," she yawned as she stretched her legs out.

"Nice nap?"

"Nice nap."

"So, I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Want to be my wife?"

The casual question completely surprised Carly, but she didn't let him know it. "Sure, sounds good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jason bent down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced until both their lips were swollen, and he finally pulled away, breathless from their passionate tangle. "I love you."

Looking up at him, she realized that there really was nothing else that needed to be said. They didn't need an ornate proposal, filled with fireworks and fancy words. His simple proposal perfectly reflected their relationship. Like the love that they shared, Jason's proposal to Carly was didn't need to pretend to be something that it wasn't. Private and direct, it was exactly what she would have wanted it to be.

"I love you, too, Jase. More than anything, you know that," she said. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"You don't have to wait. We could do it tomorrow. Just you and me and the boys, that's all that I really need. If you want something more, we can wait."

"This, us, is all I need. As long as the boys are there, that's all that matters to me."

"Will your mom be upset?'

"Maybe, but so will your family," she said. "We could have a nice dinner at the hotel next week to celebrate with both of our families. I've done the big wedding thing. I think it's better that this time is different. We need to start our new life as a family with just the family."

"Whatever you want, Carly, I will give it to you."

"You already have, Jason," she said as he placed her hand over his, which was resting easily on her slightly round tummy. "You already have."


	29. Chapter 29

"There were times when I thought this moment was inevitable and there were times that I thought this time would never come," he said. "A lot of things had to go wrong and a lot of things had to go right before we could get here. And let me just tell you, I am so glad that we got here."

"I thought that when I got here, I would have the perfect words to express to you exactly how I feel," she said. "However, as it so often does, perfection eludes me. Because what I feel for you, words can even begin to do justice to."

Their vows were simple and informal, but they were fitting for the nature of their marriage. With only their two sons and unborn daughter present, they said the only things they needed to say in front of the only people they needed there. And afterward, with her in her sleek silver dress and he in his black suit with a silver tie, they headed to a beautiful party held in their honor.

They danced together beneath the white silk tents, the stars and a few candles providing the only lighting. Rather than classically trained musicians, they had elected for a jukebox from their favorite bar. The wife danced with the two sons, while the husband took a turn around the floor with his best friend's daughter. He danced with his mother, her mother, his sister. She danced with her brother as well.

In between the dancing, they smashed cake in each other's faces and forced sparkling liquid down each other's throats. His a cool glass of champagne and hers cider, they went through the only traditions they had chosen to embrace. Finally, once her mother had taken their children and his mother had sent the sleek black limousine for them, husband and wife made their way to her, their, hotel for a night alone.

Her business partner had sent the best house champagne and a basket of rare chocolates and exotic fruits. His business partner had the room filled with luscious flowers and perfectly lit with candles. He watched her in adoration as she removed her dress to reveal a satin white nightgown and then carefully lifted her onto the bed. She reveled in his expert kisses and sensual touches. He writhed under her teasing movements and arousing massages. For hours and hours on end, they made love. Their bodies racked with both pleasure and exhaustion, they finally fell into a deep slumber, woken only by the bright rays of the morning sun's first light.

As they laid in each others arms, he turned to her and said, "I love you, my wife."

And she turned to him and replied back, "I love you, my husband."


	30. Chapter 30

Carly sat nervously on the leather bench, her legs hoisted in stirrups high above the smooth tan surface. The paper strip rustled beneath her as she tapped a consistent rhythm with her bare feet. It was cold in the room, and the thin paper gown did little to help it. On a short stool next to the table, Jason held her hand, gingerly swinging their arms to the time of her tapping between them.

"Where is the doctor?" she asked impatiently, mentally calculating how long they had been sitting in the bare white room.

"It's only been a few minutes, Carly," he told her. "Dr. Kim should be back any minute now."

"I know, I just really hate being here. It reminds me of everything I went through…"

Jason immediately got the reference, remembering the last time they went through a series of appointments like these together. There had been complications and he had to make a choice that no one should ever have to make. Looking at Carly and Michael now, no one would ever know that there was ever anything wrong. However, as he felt the tension flowing through her fingertips, he knew he had to do whatever it took to set her mind at ease.

"This time is different, Carly," he told her.

"I know, it's just that I've had so many bad experiences. With Michael, well, you know what happened there. Then, I lost my first baby with Sonny. And with Morgan, I thought I'd finally broken my chain of bad luck, but then, well, I got shot in the head and can't even remember delivering my child," she explained.

He only nodded silently as she continued. "I just want this time to be different, Jase. I'm finally happy, I have everything I have ever wanted and dreamt about. I guess the little girl in me is waiting for everything to be taken away."

"That's not going to happen," he reassured her, running his thumb across her palm. "I promise, I will not let anything happen to you or this baby."

"I know you'll try," she whispered inaudibly.

Jason shifted uncomfortably, knowing that a change of topic was drastically needed. "You know what's funny? We've been calling this baby a girl all along, but we don't even know if you really are having a girl."

She shook her head defiantly. "I don't need a test to tell me what I already know. I'm carrying a little girl."

"That's right," she asserted.

"I know better than to argue with you when you're like this," he laughed, glad that he had managed to focus her attention, at least for the moment. From his pocket, Jason felt his cell phone vibrate against his thigh. Slipping it out, he saw Max's name appear on the screen. Since taking over half the business, Max had enabled Jason to focus much of his attention on Carly and the boys. He punched the ignore button and began to tease his wife.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," he taunted.

"Haha," she muttered as the doctor slipped into the room.

"Alright, we have the results of all your blood work, and everything appears to be as it should be," she explained professionally. "Both yours and the baby's levels look perfectly normal, and the growth is right on track for where it should be."

"That's great news," Jason said to Carly. She simply nodded.

"Why don't you lay back and get comfortable, Carly. I'm going to prep you for the ultrasound now," the Dr. Kim replied.

Jason helped his wife situate herself on the awkward table. Stroking her golden hair tenderly, he watched as the doctor carefully applied the brownish gel to her stomach. Carly winced at its coolness but remained focused on Jason. Nervousness pulsated through her body only for a second, and then she saw his blue eyes staring down at her. An overwhelming sense of peace and serenity washed over, causing her to shiver. She barely noticed as Dr. Kim began moving the ball across her stomach.

"Hear that, baby?" Jason whispered so that only she could hear. "That's our baby."

Carly leaned forward slightly to view the screen. Her hand in Jason's, they watched as their child danced across the black and white screen. With a few pushes of a button, the views changed to show different sides and dimensions. Finally, the doctor settled on a position and looked at the parents expectantly.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes, definitely," Jason answered for both of them.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Tears formed in Carly's sparkling eyes instantly. Jason rested his forehead on hers, placing a kiss on her lips. "Look, there's our little girl, Jase," she cried. "That's our daughter."


	31. Chapter 31

"Jason, I can't do this anymore," Carly yelled as she struggled to pour herself into a red gown. She had spent hours with Bobbie picking the exact dress from the maternity department at Wyndham's.

"Only a few more months, baby," he said soothingly from the bathroom. From the comfort of the hot shower, he could barely hear her quietly chastising herself as she struggled to get dressed for dinner.

"Are you sure the boys will be okay with your parents?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom. Carelessly, she brushed a few strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "Morgan doesn't even know them, and all his only been told to stay away."

"Come on, Carly, you know that they've gotten to know Alan and Monica fairly well over the past few months. Besides, don't worry, I asked Emily to supervise. She'll make sure that they are okay," he explained.

Carly shook her head at her reflection in the mirror. "Why isn't Emily going to this thing tonight, anyhow? She and Nikolas have really reconnected in the past few months, and Elizabeth and Lucky are her best friends. I'm really surprised that she doesn't want to help her celebrate her promotion."

"I'm surprised that _you_ want to help Elizabeth celebrate her promotion," Jason teased as he stepped out of the shower.

She stepped back to admire his physique, only a white towel hugging his toned body. "Wow. Baby."

Jason grinned and leaned over to kiss her. "You look amazing."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Morgan."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Morgan."

"Anyhow, back to the subject at hand," Carly continued. "Lucky is family, and I am really working on trying to embrace my inner Spencer. In fact, I was talking to my mom the other day, and I had an idea for a new baby name."

"Another one?" Jason asked. Carly had changed her mind several times since they had picked the first name months ago.

"I know, I know. I still like Corin, but rather than using Jean as the middle name, Mama suggested Spencer. It pays tribute to all the Spencers that way, including my mother."

"Whatever you want, Carly," he told her as he buttoned his pale blue shirt. "Hey, I've been thinking about something, and I want to ask your opinion. I will understand if you want to say no, but I figure I should at least ask."

"What's on your mind, Jase?" she asked, surprised at Jason's candor. He was usually so direct, so she knew that whatever was going on with him, it must be big.

Jason took her hand and guided her into their bedroom. Once they were both seated comfortably on the king-sized bed, he got to the heart of his request. "I was wondering how you would feel about me perhaps adopting Michael and Morgan. They wouldn't have to call me dad; in fact, I'd rather they didn't because Sonny is still their father. I just want the legal and emotional reassurance that those papers can provide."

"Jase, I don't know. I mean, it's not really something I can decide on my own, for one. I'd need to talk to the boys, of course," she told him. "And I should probably talk to Mike just to see how he feels."

"I understand all that, and I agree. But that's not what I am asking. I want to know how you feel about it."

"I'd love it," she said simply. "I know that you're not going to try to take Sonny's place, and in so many ways, you already are like their father. And I know that you would never treat our daughter any differently than the boys. Even Kristina, you've accepted all of his children as your own."

"That's what I needed to hear," he told her as he pulled her to him. "I love you. So much, more than I could ever say, more than I think you could even know."

"I know how much because I feel it too," she told him as she kissed him once, twice, three times. "Ouch."

"What? Did I accidentally bite you?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

She shook her head and grinned. "She kicked. Here, feel it," she laughed as she placed his hand on her stomach.

Jason looked at her in amazement as the tiny little feet kicked against his flattened palm. After a few moments, the movement subsided and Carly reluctantly peeled herself off the bed. "We have to go?" Jason asked knowingly.

"We have to go, finish getting dressed," she ordered him as she shoved her feet into the most comfortable flats she had managed to find. She threw a few odd things off her vanity into the tiny beaded handbag as Jason finished buttoning up the slate grey jacket.

"Let's get the boys," he said once she had approved his appearance.

Carly followed Jason down the sunny hallway to the pair of rooms the boys occupied. In Michael's cobalt blue haven and Morgan's grass green haven, Jason could see so much of their mother in the two boys. The color, the vibrancy, the life, the organized chaos. Morgan was busily organizing his new cars into his expansive collection, trying to decide on the perfect slot for his new red truck.

"Hey, buddy, time to go," Jason said as he knelt to help the boy tuck away the rest of his newest finds.

"Will you pick me up tonight?" Morgan asked, looking at his mother.

Carly mussed his hair lovingly and nodded. "Of course, sweetheart, we will be there before you go to sleep. We're just going to have a little bit of dinner, and then, before you know it, you'll be home again."

"Okay, we can go then," he agreed as he grabbed his mother's hand.

Jason watched as the two of them padded across the hall for Michael's bedroom.

"Time to go, Mr. Man. What are you taking?" Carly inquired as her oldest son shoved a game into his red backpack.

"Just video games and my music player," he told her as he zipped up the bag.

And with that, they were on their way to the Quartermaine mansion. Turn after turn until they were parked in front of the massive white house. After a slightly teary goodbye, Jason left Carly in the car as he delivered the two young boys to his parents and sister. By the time he returned to the car, Carly's moderate tears and turned into a full-on sobbing fit.

Jason hugged her tightly until the wetness subsided. Her hormones had been crazier than ever over the last few days, and the mood swings came and went without any notice. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," she whispered reassuringly, laying back against the luxurious leather seat and forcing herself to enjoy what could prove to be a much-needed romantic night out for the newlyweds. And by the time their little family, Jason and Carly and Michael and Morgan, were all tucked warmly in their beds in their cozy house, everything was once again perfect with the world.


	32. Chapter 32

"When you get done doing your business, Max, I need help carrying all the baby things in from the car," Carly demanded as she rushed out of the private office.

With Leticia on vacation and her mother busy at the hospital, she had managed to talk the man into accompanying her on a shopping trip to find clothes and other necessities for the baby. Two hours in, Max had come to regret his decision more than any other in his life.

"Just how many more weeks of this do we have left exactly?" Max asked, clearly annoyed.

Jason shot him a look. "Seven."

"And you have to live with her," Max taunted. "I don't know how you do it, she's been crazier than usual this week. She had this plan where she wanted to throw you a surprise dinner for your birthday."

"Did you manage to talk her out of it?"

"I tried, but you know how Carly gets when she's on a mission. I just thought that I would give you fair warning. She has the boys involved, so there is no point in trying to talk her out of it."

"I can't if she has the boys involved, it would disappoint them too much," he noted. "And she knew that, which is exactly why they are helping her. Otherwise, she wouldn't let Morgan help because he cannot keep a secret to save his life."

"You already knew?"

"He told me last week."

Max laughed and shook his head. "Back to business. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

Jason nodded confidently. "I have more money than I could ever use, and if I keep the coffee business, I should be set in case something else happens. It's just time."

"I never thought I would see the day when Jason Morgan would walk away from it all and become 'legitimate.' You know that wherever he is, Sonny is throwing a glass against the wall and yelling."

"I think he'd get it, actually. He always wanted to put his children first, and that's exactly what I am doing," Jason countered. "Carly would live this life out with me until the end, but I don't want it anymore. I used to need to escape the old me, to make myself feel alive. That part of me doesn't exist now."

"Got it. Let me make the call," Max said as he reached across the desk for the phone. A few minutes and a conversation later, it was official. Jason was out of the mob for good. "Are you sure you're going to be able to walk away this clean? I know you've tried to get out before."

"I never had a good reason before," he admitted. "I let myself fall back into it because that's all there was. I tried with Robin and I contemplated it with Courtney. As much as I thought I loved them, it doesn't even begin to match what I have with Carly. She's my reason for walking away, she's my reason for everything."

Hearing him speak those words hit Carly in the pit of her stomach. Poised outside the heavy door of Jason's private lair, she could barely make out the conversation going on between the two men. Pure love came over her as he made the private admission to his trusted partner. "Carly, come in," Jason called. She shook her head and smiled, amazed that he always knew when she was spying.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, looking at her feet.

"Carly apologizing for spying? There really is a first time for everything," Max joked. "I'm going to go talk to the other guys, explain what is going on. I'll be in touch."

Jason nodded silently as the man left. Once Max was gone, he pulled his very pregnant wife into his lap. "What do you have there?"

She smiled a coy smile and removed three small bags from a much larger one. "Three gifts for you."

"Oh, really?" he asked as he carefully tore the tissue paper away from the first bag. He carefully pulled out a travel book.

"I thought that we could do Australia instead of Africa this time around," she explained as he flipped through the glossy pages.

"I love it," he said, placing a kiss on her temple.

"It's something you can share with our daughter, just like this one," Carly told him as she handed him the second sack.

From the package, he pulled a small leather jacket. Slightly worn like his own, he laughed at the thought of his tiny little girl wrapped in it. "This is perfect."

"I had the man at the motorcycle shop custom order it. He even had it weathered for me. She won't be able to fit into it for a year or more, but I wanted to wait until she could ride on the bike with you. I just imagined you two riding around the estate, slowly of course, and it just seemed like such a Jason thing to me."

"It is. God, I love you, you know that?" he asked in amazement. She said nothing, only smiled as she handed him the final parcel. As he removed the paper from the bag, a mischievous smile played across her lips. "Oh, man, now I _really_ love this."

Taking the ivory lace negligee from him and holding it against herself, she winked at him. "I knew you would."

"It's not really my size, you know?"

"Hmm, well, maybe I should try it on to see if it's my size."

"That is one plan of yours that I could live with."

"Wait, it gets better. Maybe after I try it on, you could help me take it off."

"I think something could be arranged," he muttered, his voice filled with passion as he carefully laid her back against the desktop. Placing kisses along her collarbone, they began the slow dance that led to them racing upstairs and coming together behind closed doors.


	33. Chapter 33

Carly took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door to Kelly's open. Behind the counter of Port Charles' favorite café, Mike was pouring a cup of coffee for Dillon Quartermaine. Smiling kindly at the young man, she sat awkwardly on one of the stools and waited for the two to finish their conversation.

"Hi, Carly," Dillon greeted her, turning slightly toward her. Since marrying Jason, he had gotten to know the woman better, slowly growing to respect her for standing her ground against the Quartermaines. And he adored his two young cousins, Michael and Morgan.

"Hey, Dillon, how's Georgie?" she asked while she scanned the menu. Carly wasn't even sure why she bothered to look at the list, she had the entire thing memorized. Quickly folding it shut, she listened to Dillon talk for a few minutes while she waited for Mike to return from the kitchen. Finally, he bid her a fond farewell, just as Mike reappeared.

"Hey, darlin', how are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Very pregnant," she laughed. "But well, thanks. Can I get a grilled cheese sandwich and some hot chamomile tea, please?"

"Sure, let me go put the order in, and then I'll take a break. I feel like I haven't talked to you in weeks," he said.

Carly nodded. "That sounds good, I have something I need to talk to you about anyhow." She gathered her things and moved to a private table in the corner. Outside the window, she could see Lucky talking to Cameron in his stroller. Her cousin peered in and spotted her. Waving, she grinned at the handsome duo as they came into the quaint restaurant.

"Hey, Lucky," she said. "Hey, Cam. What are my two favorite Spencer men up to today?"

"Just taking a little walk, and Cam here decided that he wanted a brownie, didn't you, buddy?"

The little boy nodded and smiled. Carly watched Lucky navigate the stroller through the tables and reach behind the counter for the delicious chocolate treat. As they settled themselves at the counter, Mike came in and greeted them. Pouring Lucky a cup of coffee, the two men talked about the weather and Elizabeth and a few other topics before Mike excused himself to return to Carly.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" he asked as soon as he had sat down. Looking at her face, he knew that whatever it was, it was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Well, I was wondering how you would feel about Jason adopting Michael and Morgan," she said bluntly. "Sonny is still their father, but if something ever happened to me, I don't want anyone to be able to take the boys away from Jason. And since you are their grandfather and Sonny's father, I wanted to ask for your blessing before I went through with it."

"How do the boys feel about it? And how do you feel about it?"

"I haven't talked to the boys yet, I wanted to talk with you first. I honestly think that they will be okay with it, they already see Jason as the father figure in their life now," she explained. "As for me, I'm thrilled. I love Jason, and he loves my boys unconditionally. He treats them like they are his own. He's even taken a role in Kristina's life, as much as Alexis will allow."

"Jason is a good man. If you have no objections and it is okay with the boys, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mike. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I appreciate you asking me, Carly. Even though Sonny is gone, you have been great to me, allowing me to stay in their lives. You didn't have to do that, but I am glad that you did."

"You're their family," she told him. "You're my family."

After finishing her lunch and talking to Mike for a few more minutes, she headed home to have a similar conversation with the boys. She had planned a nice afternoon for them alone at the park, without the guards or Leticia. Even Jason was forbidden. She needed to have some private time with Michael and Morgan to really talk to them about this. Honesty was crucial in this situation, and she wanted to present them with an opportunity to speak without having to worry about hurting anyone's feelings.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she called as soon as she walked into the kitchen. She could hear them giggling in the living room. Sneaking around the corner, she could see the boys wrestling with Jason on the floor. Love overtook her in that moment. "Guess not," she remarked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh, hey, Mom," Michael said as he crashed on top of Jason. Morgan followed suit, mimicking his older brother's every movement.

She laughed as they continued to play for a few more minutes before finally interrupting them again. "Okay, boys, we need to get to the park."

"Yay, the park!" Morgan yelled in Jason's ear, causing him to wince.

"Shoes, now," Jason ordered as he peeled the two boys off him and stood up. Once the boys had disappeared upstairs, racing each other the entire way, he finally greeted his wife properly. "Hi, baby. How'd it go?"

"We're all set," she told him enthusiastically, giving him the thumbs up for emphasis. Jason picked his wife up and twirled her in a circle, her feet barely skimming the plush ivory carpet.

"Why are you so happy?" Morgan asked as they returned to the living room.

"No reason," they said in unison.

"Let's go, Mom," Michael ordered as he pulled his blue hooded jacket over his t-shirt.

"C'mon, Jason," Morgan said as he took the older man's much larger hand in his.

Carly's heart nearly burst at the site. "Jason's not going, sweetheart. It's just going to be Mommy, Michael and Morgan time."

"I thought it was family time," Michael said. "Jason is our family, too."

"I am, buddy," Jason reassured him. "It's just important that you spend some time alone with your mom too. Just like we had this morning with just us guys."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go," Michael countered as he headed toward the door.

Kissing Jason goodbye and grabbing Morgan's hand, the troublesome threesome headed toward the park. The boys talked excitedly about the trip Jason had mentioned they might take after the baby was born and the prospect of finally getting a dog. Carly listened as they animatedly argued about what breed they should get and what it should be named until they finally reached the park.

The boys helped Carly set out the picnic lunch she had packed with the help of their new chef. Spreading a checkered blanket on the green grass, they sat down and went to work on their fried chicken and lemonade. "I need to ask you something."

"Who's getting married now?" Michael asked, rolling his eyes.

"No one is getting married. Jason and I have been talking, and he would like to adopt you."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"It means that he would become your father legally. In case something ever happened to me, no one would be able to take you away from him. It's just a piece of paper that makes this all permanent."

"What about Dad?" Michael asked.

"No one could ever take the place of your father, and that's not what we are doing at all. Your dad would want you to be happy and loved, and he would be happy that Jason, his best friend, is the one taking care of us now," she explained. "And I talked to Grandpa Mike, and he agreed. He will still be your grandpa, and we can talk about your dad as much as you want. And I want you to keep your last name because you are Corinthos men."

"Then, it's okay with me," Michael said.

"Yeah, it's okay with me," Morgan echoed.

"Thanks, guys," Carly said. "What do you say we go tell Jason the good news?"

"Can we get him a present?" Morgan asked. "We should get him something that has the word 'dad' on it and ask if he will be our dad."

Her heart swelled at her boys' love for her husband. After they left the park, they stopped by the small card shop near their house. The boys carefully selected an engraved silver frame. Once back at home, she slipped a photograph of the entire family into the frame and helped the boys search for Jason. They finally found him fast asleep in the middle of the bed in their room.

"Jason!" the boys yelled as they pounced on him.

Waking immediately, he wrestled the boys until they had erupted in a fit of raging laughter. Subtly clearing her throat, she reminded them of her presence and of the reason they were there. Morgan came over and retrieved the slim white box from his mother and sat down next to Jason. Carly stepped back, giving the three males in her life the space necessary, thrilled to see how the whole thing was playing out.

"Jason, will you be our dad?" Michael asked as Morgan handed him the box.

Tears shone in the strong, silent man's eyes as he carefully removed the frame from the box. In dainty script letters, it read, "He had her, then he had us, then we had everything,." A quote similar to something Carly had once heard on television, it had seemed the perfect sentiment. Looking at Jason's reaction, it had been.

"Yes, it would be my honor," he said as he pulled the boys into a bear hug. Then, getting off the bed, he came over to his wife and hugged her tightly. Burying his face in her lilac-scented hair, he murmured, "Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

"It's time to leave

"It's time to leave!" Michael yelled impatiently as Jason and Morgan waited with him in the living room.

Carly rolled her eyes as she finished tying the white satin ribbon around the small package. She knew that she was running behind, they were supposed to be at Jason's parents more than 15 minutes ago. "I know, I'm almost finished," she called back. With one last look in the mirror, she headed down to meet her family.

"Careful, honey," Jason insisted as she hurried down the staircase.

"I'm being careful," she muttered in response to his plea.

Jason knew better than to say anything. Instead, he wrapped Carly's ivory coat around her and helped Morgan pull on his navy blue parka. Michael was already half way out the door. Outside, delicate snowflakes drifted aimlessly toward the snow-covered ground. Looking toward the sky, he couldn't believe that it was winter already. In a few short weeks, it would be Christmas, and they would be parents of three amazing children.

The family was silent as the limousine headed toward the Quartermaine estate. Carly was nervous, it was the first time the entire family was sitting down for a meal. She had tried to keep it a secret for Jason's birthday, wanting to do something for him that she knew that he needed. She wanted her daughter to have the family that she never had and Jason couldn't remember, and Carly knew that finding common ground with them was the only way to make it possible.

In the months since she had married Jason, Monica had made leaps and bounds in trying to get to know the boys. Even Morgan felt comfortable around her at this point, and she had come to call him her grandson. Michael had more easily fallen into the Quartermaine fold, partly due to his sporadic contact with the family over the years. Carly enjoyed seeing her sons receive so much love, and Jason truly found his own place in the family.

Finally, the car pulled up the long drive way and came to a stop in the circle driveway. The boys were instantly out of the car, running toward the safe haven that would provide them with the food they had been asking about for hours. Jason remained a few steps behind, carefully guiding his wife up the icy walkway. Just before they went in the house, he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from entering the mansion.

"Thank you, Carly," he said softly, reaching over and kissing her temple. She smiled at his warm sign of affection. "I never would have thought that this would be something that I would want, but I have been looking forward to this dinner all week."

"You're welcome, Jase," she replied before pushing the door open. Their comings and goings had been so frequent that they hardly bothered knock or ring the bell anymore.

"Hello, Jason!" Monica exclaimed as they filed into the foyer. The boys were talking to Dillon, who was sitting on the bottom of the staircase. Alan stood just behind his wife, smiling proudly as his son came into the room.

"Hey," he said, leaning over to hug his mother. Carly awkwardly followed suit as Jason shook Alan's hand.

"Who was at the door?" Edward asked gruffly, softening visibly when he spotted his two great-grandchildren playing. "Well, hello."

"Hello, Grandfather," the boys replied in unison as Emily came in from the sitting room. With Nikolas in toe, she hugged her brother and then the boys. She waved at Carly before returning to Nikolas' waiting arms. Since Sonny's death, she had found peace in her first great love. His support had truly been what had held her together in the days after her loss, and slowly, over time, they fell in love all over again.

Ned came bursting into the room, followed by Skye and Justus. Tracey was not far behind with Luke and Lulu, muttering about the inconvenience the Spencer family had plagued her family with for far too long. Finally, all the Quartermaines were assembled, and Alice came in to seat them for dinner.

"Oh, my," Carly said suddenly as she walked into the formal dining room. Jason looked at her sharply, but she shook her head. "I'm fine, just a kick."

"Let's eat," Edward said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"That's what we're going to do, Grandfather," Ned replied.

"I said to make steak, it's Jason's favorite," Monica groaned.

"It's okay, Monica, the chicken is fine," Jason told her.

"Grandfather, sit down," Emily ordered as the man headed toward the kitchen to confront Cook on her mistake. "Would you like us to get the rest of our food? You know how she gets."

"Luke, where is your daughter?" Tracey questioned, noticing for the first time that the young Spencer girl had slipped out of the room. Looking around, she realized that Dillon had disappeared as well. "Where's Dillon?"

"We're right here, Mother," Dillon answered as he came into the room. He held up a present before sitting it down on the stack. "We had to go get this."

"Yeah, calm down, Stepmonster," Lulu spat.

"Yes, calm down, my little pink popsicle," Luke echoed as he grinned at Carly across the table. His niece returned his mischievous smile.

"For once, can't we just have a normal meal like a normal family?" Alan requested.

Skye scoffed aloud. "Since when do we qualify as normal?"

"We're not exactly a textbook case of manner," Justus added.

As the dinner progressed, only the Morgan family remained silent. Quietly exchanging looks, Carly and Jason telepathically had a conversation about how insane his family was. When Edward started to scream at cook about the undercooked carrots, even Jason broke a smile. Finally, once they had devoured the chocolate mousse, Monica placed the gifts before her son.

"That one is from me," Ned noted as Jason tore away the paper to find a new set of wrenches.

"Thanks," Jason said graciously as he fingered the cool metal. He had a million tools, but somehow, these meant more because they came from his family. It was the first thing he had ever received from the Quartermaines that showed they got who he was now.

Jason carefully went through all the gifts. He received a new wallet from Edward and a gift certificate for a new paint job on his bike from Emily and Nikolas. Lulu and Dillon gave him a customized cue stick, and Luke and Tracey added matching pool balls. Skye and Justus had gone together to buy him enough t-shirts to last him the entire year, an idea offered by Carly, who was desperate to see him in some new clothes. Finally, Alan and Monica brought out their own package out. Wrapped in simple black paper and secured with a silver ribbon, they looked at Jason expectantly.

"What is it?" Jason asked, as he slowly untied the ribbon. He looked over at Morgan and Michael, who were grinning widely. "Want to help me unwrap this big box?"

"Yes!" they screamed as they tore away the paper.

Jason lifted the lid off the white box and removed the album. It was a black leather book, filled with snapshots of the boys. In the back, there were a few empty slots. Flipping through it, he realized that they had all been taken at the mansion. "Oh, wow," he sighed inaudibly.

"I took them all here over the past few months," Monica said proudly.

Carly looked over her husband's shoulder at the photos. She looked down at him to see the tears that were forming. Shocked, she watched as he hugged his mother and then his father before returning to look at each picture with the boys. They laughed as Michael gave the back story to some of the snapshots. Looking around the room, at the silent people watching her husband with pride and awe, she realized that he had finally come home. Forever a Morgan, she was glad to know that there was still a little bit of a Quartermaine left in Jason.


	35. Chapter 35

Two nights later, Jason sat alone on his back porch. Inside, he could hear Carly reading to the boys upstairs. Her even, quiet tone recited the familiar words to their favorite story for the millionth time. With her voice in the background like his favorite lullaby, he found himself reaching for the album he had carried out to the deck with him. There were images of the boys playing in the park and making snow angels on the Quartermaines lawn. Photographs of them reading a book in his favorite chair and one of them helping Carly make cookies in the kitchen were organized into the album. Finally, he reached the end and stared at the blank pages. Reserved for photographs of their daughter, he tried to imagine what snapshots would fill them in the coming years.

As he shut the back cover, he heard Carly's light footsteps coming toward him. "Is this a party for two?" she asked, handing him a bottle of beer. She took a sip of her water and smiled at him earnestly.

"Of course," he said, pulling her into his lap. Though heavier than she had been months ago when he held her like this for the first time, he barely noticed. She was absolutely radiant, glowing of pregnancy and love.

"What were you doing out here all alone?"

"Listening to you read to the boys. And thinking about what memories we are going to have with our little girl," Jason said. "How was your day? Sorry I couldn't make it to the doctor's appointment."

"Actually, we need to talk about that, Jase," she said. "Don't worry about missing the appointment, I know that there have been so many lately. But, I got some kinda scary news today."

"Carly, what aren't you telling me?" he asked, suddenly worried.

She looked beyond the porch toward the glimmering sky. Though he could feel her tenseness, she tried to remain as calm as possible. "There might be complications. The baby has turned."

"What does that mean?"

"It just means that the doctor will have to take certain precautions during delivery," she told him. Carly continued to explain everything the doctor had told her that afternoon, but it did little to appease him.

"Carly, I want you to relax. I'm not going to work until after the baby is born," Jason said. "I will help Leticia with the boys, and I will make sure everything else is taken care of."

She didn't say anything as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, taking in his familiar scent, before lightly kissing his neck. "I love you, Jase."

"I love you, Carly," he reiterated. They sat that way for nearly an hour until she had finally fallen asleep. The gentle rise and fall of her breath was the only sound in the still night air. He carefully turned her around to lift her up and carry her into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling the comforter over her body. Kneeling next to her, he dropped his head and folded his hands in hers.

"I've never asked you for much, God, but I am going to ask you for this now," he whispered. "This isn't a request for me, this is for my wife. I pray that you will just be with her and give her the will and courage to do this. I pray that you will be with our child and give her the strength to make it home to us. I pray that you will be with this family. Please, God, bless my wife and my daughter."

His simple prayer had wakened Carly. "And bless her father, my husband, for even in his prayers, he puts us first."


	36. Chapter 36

"It's time."

"What?"

"It's time," Carly told her husband as she came out of the bathroom. The contractions were still several minutes apart, but her water had just broken while she was brushing her teeth.

"Oh, okay, let's go!" Jason said as he pulled her arm.

"Jase, slow down, we have time," she reminded him. "Get the bag and the boys, and I'll meet you upstairs."

She had to laugh to herself at his apparent nervousness. Cool, calm, collected Jason Morgan was a ball of nerves and had no control over the situation. Carefully, Carly climbed down the stairs. She called her mother and then Monica to report the news. Placing one final call, she told Mike that they were on their way to the hospital. Seconds later, Jason came slamming down the stairs were her suitcase and the boys behind him.

"You really have to calm down, honey," Carly said. "You're making me nervous, and we can't have that. No stress, remember?"

"Sorry," he muttered as he searched through the drawer for car keys.

"We have a driver waiting, Jase."

Minutes later, the town car was racing toward the emergency room. Stopping just short of an ambulance at General Hospital, the car was barely in park when Jason was helping her out of the vehicle. Bobbie was waiting outside in scrubs as she had been on call when she got her daughter's page. She had called home to have Lucas come over, and she had been waiting out there for him when they arrived.

"Hi, sweetheart," Bobbie said as she helped her daughter into a wheelchair. She looked at the boys and Jason, expressions of worry stared back from all around her. "Why don't you guys go find Lucky and Cameron in the cafeteria and get some ice cream. I'll come get you when it's closer."

The boys started to argue but Jason gave them a look. After kissing their mother, they headed inside just as Jason's parents arrived.

"Jason!" They had both been off that evening after pulling two double shifts in a row, but all remnants of exhaustion had appeared immediately upon hearing Carly's news. "Let's get you upstairs."

As they waited outside the elevator, Carly started to feel sharp pains. Jason watched as she doubled over in pain. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she cried. "It's the baby."

"Alan, we need to get her up right away," Monica said quietly to her husband as she caught the look of anguish on Carly's face. "Something's not right."

The next few minutes were a blur as she was rushed into a private room. Doctors and nurses attached monitors and IVs all over her body, but the pain did not diminish. She could hear voices asking her questions but she could barely reply. Instead, Jason and Bobbie took turns answering them. Finally, one of the doctors pulled Alan and Monica out of the room, leaving Jason alone with the mother and daughter.

Monica returned alone. Exhausted already, Carly had fallen asleep. The contractions had subsided.

"What is wrong with my wife?"

"They don't know for sure, Jason," she said. "But they have to take the baby now."

"She's not even awake," Bobbie replied.

"Dr. Kim wants to do an emergency c-section," Monica said.

Jason looked at Bobbie. "What do you think?"

"You're her husband and her child's father. I trust you."

"Let's do it," he said.


	37. Chapter 37

Jason followed Bobbie into the private waiting room they had managed to acquire in the hour since Carly was taken into surgery. He knew that he only had a few minutes until someone would get him. Inside the room, he found Michael and Morgan on the floor, rolling a blue rubber ball between them.

"Bobbie, can we be alone?" he whispered.

"Sure, I'll be in when I get news," she said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey, guys," Jason said to the boys as he sat down behind Morgan. Pulling the little boy into his lap, he patted the ground next to him. "Come here, buddy."

"How's Mom?" Michael asked. He knew that something was wrong, but he was trying to keep a brave front for his younger brother.

Jason nodded. "She's gonna be fine, but right now, she needs us to pray for her. Can you guys help me do that?"

"Sure," Morgan said.

"Do you want to start?" Jason asked.

Morgan nodded as the three of them dropped their heads and closed their eyes. Jason wrapped his arm around Michael and pulled him close to his body as Morgan began to speak. "Dear God, please be with our Mommy. We love her, and we need her to be okay. And please be with our sister because I don't have a sister and it would make me really sad if she didn't get to be with our family."

Jason fought the tears that were brimming behind his closed eyes. "Hi, God, it's me, Michael. My dad always said that if we had faith, the angels would watch over us. Well, he's up there with you now, he's an angel. Can you have him watch over my mom and my sister?"

"Dear Lord," Jason began. "I need You to hear me right now. We are finally getting our chance to be a family. My sons need their mother, and I need my wife. Please, don't take either of my girls from me."

"Amen," they whispered in unison as Bobbie knocked softly on the door.

"She's out. The baby is fine, and Carly is awake. She's asking to see her boys," Bobbie said.

"Oh, you can take them in then," Jason replied as he lifted Morgan up.

"She wants all her boys," Bobbie replied as she ushered him toward her room.

Walking in, he sat Morgan down on the ground and left them in the doorway. He looked at her and smiled brightly. Propped up on a pillow, she smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply before waving the boys over. One by one, they kissed their mother.

"I hear you did us proud, baby," he told her.

"Have you seen her yet, Jase?"

He shook his head. "Your mom is going to bring her in so that we could all she her together for the first time."

Just then, Bobbie knocked on the door, wheeling a cart behind her. Carly's eyes lit up as she rolled it to the bedside. Michael and Morgan excitedly looked over the edge at the little bundle of perfection. Jason covered his mouth and let the tears come for once. Exchanging a look with his wife, they both realized that the moment was exactly perfect. Carly watched as her mother handed her daughter to her husband. Standing between Carly and the boys, Jason held her up for them to see before handing their little girl to her mother.

"Oh," Carly gasped as the baby grabbed onto her finger.

Jason watched proudly as mother and daughter bonded. She looked up briefly at the boys and smiled. "What do you think, boys?"

"She's tiny," Michael laughed.

"She's pink," Morgan giggled.

Bobbie stood on the other side of her daughter. "Do we have a name for this precious little thing?"

"Corin Spencer," Jason said suddenly. Looking at her, he knew that it was perfect.

"See, Jason," Morgan said. "Daddy really is an angel."

_Fin._


End file.
